Dudosas Intenciones
by AmmI90
Summary: Bella Swan, profesora de historia en la universidad de Washington y arqueóloga comparte su vida con el oficial Black. Su vida parece perfecta pero,¿lo es? Alguien nuevo en su vida, leyendas , la persecucción de un tesoro, una historia de amor y sexo
1. Prólogo

Crepúsculo no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes…

**Prólogo**

Puedes tener el peor de todos los trabajos, pero si te gusta, lo convertirás en el más preciado de todos

Las gotas de sudor perlaban el acalorado rostro de la joven, haciendo que mechones de pelo se pegasen a su frente. Con el cuerpo fatigado, podría haberse rendido pero no estaba dispuesta a abandonar, aquello que tanto había deseado.

-Más lentamente Bella, con movimientos suaves- le decía él con aquella tierna y dulce voz que siempre dedicaba a su alumna aventajada

-Es que me resulta muy difícil, se que estoy a punto de…

-Se que estas ansiosa, pero debes ir con cuidado. No querrás romperlo ¿verdad?- aquella pausada y cálida voz viril reprochándola por su falta de tacto la ponía nerviosa, haciendo que en ocasiones olvidase la teoría que sabía a la perfección- En este trabajo la paciencia es fundamental, de lo contrario te desesperarías. Piensa que en ocasiones puede que tus esfuerzos sean inútiles.

Su mentor tenía razón, debía reducir el ritmo y ser más delicada en sus movimientos, de lo contrario podía no obtener los resultados óptimos.

El calor abrasador era casi insoportable, los rallos del sol enrojecían la sensible y pálida piel directamente expuesta de la muchacha. Se sentía sedienta y agotada por el duro trabajo.

-Bella, dame la mano, déjame guiarte y enseñarte como se hace- el hombre que la acompañaba le tomó la muñeca y la guió, desplazándola con cuidado sobre la pieza aún semienterrada- así , ¿lo ves? Si te precipitas o eres poco delicada podrías dañar el posible hallazgo. Piensa que se trata de un objeto que ha estado sepultado bajo la arena por mucho tiempo. En ocasiones si pretendes desenterrarlo demasiado rápido podrías retirar junto con la arena los pigmentos de color que recubren los objetos

-Si, profesor Cullen, lo tendré en cuenta- respondió ella mientras continuaba la tarea sola

Bella contempló a su profesor mientras se alejaba de ella en dirección al resto de trabajadores de la excavación, pensó en cuanto lo admiraba, cuanto deseaba algún día llegar a ser tan profesional como lo era él.

Carlisle Cullen era toda una eminencia en el campo de la arqueología, un erudito de la materia, licenciado en Oxford con la nota más alta de su promoción y que ahora ocupaba una cátedra en la universidad de Washington. No había historiador que no reconociese su nombre o hubiese consultado en alguna ocasión alguno de los numerosos manuales que había escrito. El profesor Cullen era un apasionado del tema, hablaba de la historia como si de una excelente amante se tratase, y esta misma ilusión la transmitía a sus alumnos en las aulas.

Se trataba de un hombre cercano a los cuarenta pero de aspecto cuidado y juvenil. Poseía una complexión delgada pero a la vez fuerte, con músculos trabajados y bien delineados sobre una cremosa piel. En ocasiones mechones de su cabello dorado y suave caía sobre sus ojos marrón caramelo, casi dorados provocando suspiros entre sus numerosas admiradoras. Carlisle poseía una belleza digna de una escultura clásica, con sus rectas facciones y su deslumbrante sonrisa, motivo por el cual la mayoría de alumnos en sus clases eran del sexo femenino. Y según estas mismas señoritas, las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en su frente cuando se concentraba demasiado le hacían verse como un hombre extremadamente interesante, al igual que las diminutas gafas que usaba cuando trabajaba sobre algún documento.

Todos estos atractivos físicos juntamente con un cierto aire misterioso y su bien conocida fortuna familiar lo hacían un hombre enormemente deseado por las féminas.

De infinita paciencia y cultivada inteligencia, Carlisle ponía mucho empeño en intentar conceder una oportunidad a todos aquellos alumnos que mostraban aptitudes para destacar en este trabajo, como era el caso de Bella posiblemente la más impaciente de sus pupilas.

Así que por eso se encontraba ella allí, con unas notas inmejorables desde el inicio de su carrera. Carlisle había detectado su potencial y especial interés. Confiaba en ella, le recordaba a sus inicios y por eso le concedía privilegios que no poseían otros alumnos. No esperaba de ella nada que Bella misma no fuese capaz de conseguir.

La península del Yucatán, donde se encontraban trabajando, acostumbraba a tener un clima cálido, moderado por los vientos alisios, y en el cual, las precipitaciones máximas se recogían durante el verano. Estas dos semanas, por el contrario, se había registrado máximas tan altas como hacía mucho que no se veían, los días habían sido extremadamente arduos y sin una brisa que suavizase el sofocante calor. La lluvia no había hecho acto de presencia en todo el mes de agosto y aquello parecía aumentar los grados por la sequedad ambiental.

No obstante, la fisonomía de la roca y el suelo facilitaba la labor de excavación, puesto que al tratarse principalmente de calizas, de poca dureza, requería menos medios. Por esto mismo, la casi ausencia de vegetación en la zona en que se encontraba la compañía colaboraba a facilitar las labores.

-¡Profesor Cullen! Creo que tengo algo- Carlisle había dado instrucciones a los estudiantes en prácticas, como era el caso de Bella, que si encontraban algo debían avisarlo y a continuación proceder tal y como indicaban los manuales.

-Fantástico Swan- dijo acercándose y situándose tras ella- ¿Que crees que es?

Se trataba de un objeto rectángula que mediría unos cuarenta centímetros aproximadamente, de piedra maciza realizado en una sola pieza. Tallado por los artesanos aztecas, bastante diestros en el arte de la cantería mostraba con todo lujo de detalle una figura central de aspecto semihumano. La representación del dios se basaba en la figura de un hombre con un tocado que casi cubría su rostro en forma de cabeza de serpiente, vestía un atuendo igualmente peculiar representado como una capa con miles de plumas.

La piedra mostraba dos colores, como si la parte de el cuerpo hubiese sido recubierta con pigmentos de un color azulado mientras que la cabeza se mantenía de un cierto tono terracota. El objeto tenía una cierta semejanza a las representaciones totémicas de los indios americanos.

Bella estaba emocionada por su primer descubrimiento, apenas podía hablar. Había soñado con aquello desde pequeña y ahora por fin su sueño comenzaba a tornarse realidad. Respiró hondo, puso sus ideas en orden y procedió a responder; esta era su oportunidad de demostrar todo lo que valía y sabía.

-Yo…- Pasó uno de sus pinceles por encima de la piedra que comenzaba a aparecer, retirando las impurezas para poder observar con mayor detenimiento los detalles de la pieza y su forma- yo diría que se trata de una escultura ceremonial probablemente, puesto que parece hecho en piedra y ese era su principal uso- La chica se detuvo a la espera de una señal que corroborara su teoría

-Sigue, ¿que más ves?- el profesor la instó con una sonrisa ante el acierto de la chica

-Pues…por la zona en la que nos hallamos, los descubrimientos de distintas cronologías…no se. Para datarlo sobre el terreno y ubicarlo en una cultura concreta yo me fijaría en el grabado, las representaciones… - se giró y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el reconocimiento en los ojos de su mentor- Podría tratarse de un dios central, me atrevería a decir que es el dios azteca Quetzalcóatl, la serpiente emplumada que, de acuerdo con la mitología azteca, creó todas las formas vivientes.

-Así que, según tu, estaríamos ante un objeto azteca usado en alguna ceremonia- reflexionó Carlisle en voz alta- estoy de acuerdo- entonces vio como la expresión de su aprendiz pasó de la preocupación y la concentración al alivio y la satisfacción de si misma- ¿Que es lo siguiente que harías?

-Pues una vez desenterrado hay que tomar fotos del objeto en las condiciones en que se ha encontrado y dibujarlo, después se procedería a limpiarlo más exhaustivamente y volveríamos a tomar fotografías, esta vez ya de todos los planos y detalles del objeto, por si fueran necesarias para una posterior restauración o para su estudio

-Magnifico, corre a por la cámara y sigue el procedimiento

-¿No lo harán el resto de profesores y entendidos?- preguntó confundida

-Es tu primer hallazgo, pueden hacerlo ellos si quieres pero pensé que te gustaría

-Si, yo lo haré, gracias profesor- e impulsivamente la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras salía corriendo en dirección al improvisado toldo donde se hallaban los útiles que necesitaba.

Carlisle la observó alejarse mientras sonreía y se tocaba la zona donde Bella le había besado.

-Esta chica es demasiado impulsiva, si no aprende a controlar esos impulsos tendrá problemas- murmuró para si

Bella tomó las fotos necesarias y después procedió a limpiar minuciosamente aquella figura de piedra tallada con grabados. Puso atención y delicadeza en cada movimiento, aún con manos temblorosas desempolvó la estatuilla con tanto cuidado que parecía que estaba tratando con un pequeño animalillo.

Después de todo, el esfuerzo había tenido una gran recompensa. Tomó una última fotografía con su teléfono móvil y se la mandó a su mejor amiga en Washington, a la cual echaba muchísimo de menos.

"_Alice mira, mi primer gran logro, camino de ser famosa XD. Te extraño, besos. Bella"_

Su primer logro, si, pero no sería el último. A partir de ese momento los estudios y la carrera profesional de la joven Isabella Swan avanzaron triunfo tras triunfo hacia el éxito.

Concluyó sus estudios en la universidad de Washington en los cinco años reglamentarios con unas excelentes calificaciones, de las mejores de su promoción. Además el profesor Cullen se encargó de que a su mejor alumna no le faltase el trabajo.

Nada más terminar la carrera pasó seis meses en España donde a parte de aprender el idioma trabajaba en la restauración de unos antiguos baños árabes en Córdoba. Después viajó al Cairo, donde se empleó como guía turística y posteriormente asesora de el museo de la ciudad. Dos años después volvió a Washington donde pasó a ejercer su docencia como profesora de historia antigua en la Universidad que la había visto formarse, este trabajo llevó aparejadas algunas expediciones arqueológicas con objeto de recuperar valiosas obras históricas para entregarlas a los museos que la contrataban. Escribió diversos tratados sobre arqueología y colaboró en las más importantes revistas científicas.

Desde pequeña se había sentido fascinada por la historia, atrapada por los relatos de tierras lejanas con reyes que intentaban doblegar a la iglesia bajo su voluntad, revoluciones…

Siempre había sido como un pequeño ratón de biblioteca, enterrada bajo un montón de libros de historia, prefería quedarse en casa leyendo o viendo documentales que salir con las niñas de su edad a jugar a la calle. René se preocupaba pensando en la actitud antisocial de su hija pero Charlie siempre intentaba tranquilizarla, él entendía lo que era tener un sueño, se sentía orgulloso de que su hija tuviese tan claras las cosas.

En ocasiones Bella había perseguido a Jacob Black, su amigo de la infancia, para que le explicase historias del folklore de su cultura, los Quileutes, y aprender sus tradiciones.

Durante el desempeño de sus trabajos y sus numerosas expediciones, la ahora profesora Isabella Swan fue forjándose un nombre y una muy buena reputación entre los entendidos en la materia. Llegaron incluso a considerarla la sucesora del profesor Cullen. En los círculos académicos algunos la comenzaron a apelar como "la reina sin tiempo" debido a que por sus grandes conocimientos en ocasiones parecía haber vivido en aquellas lejanas épocas, haber sido la soberana de aquellos remotos tiempos pero a la vez sin pertenecer a ningún reino real.

-Cuidado, suavemente- ahora era ella la que daba indicaciones a sus alumnos sobre la forma apropiada en que debían desenterrar un objeto, el instrumento optimo para cada momento o los materiales apropiados para la restauración. Se sentía orgullosa de si misma y satisfecha con lo que había conseguido a pesar de las vicisitudes que la vida había interpuesto en su camino.

Ya era una mujer que rondaba la treintena, con ojos marrones al igual que su largo y ondulado cabello, de un intenso tono chocolate. Poseía una figura pequeña y estilizada de a penas 1'65, esculpida en una nívea piel que contrastaba con el color de su pelo. Sus labios carnosos y sonrojados destacaban en la palidez de su rostro de facciones marcadas, que con los pómulos angulosos le daban aspecto de mujer con carácter. Se sonrojaba con facilidad lo que en ocasiones, junto a las pequeñas y casi inapreciables pecas que cubrían su pequeña nariz y parte de los mofletes le daba el aire de una dulce e inocente niña.

Era una chica hermosa aunque ella misma no era consciente de ello. Sus sinuosas curvas solían estar enfundadas en trajes de falda y chaqueta cuando daba clases en la facultad y vaqueros y cómodas camisetas de algodón cuando se encontraba fuera.

Ese era el carácter de la joven Bella Swan, práctico, decidido, fuerte y seguro. Justo lo que se necesitaba para su trabajo.

-Entendido profesora

Mike el nuevo alumno de practicas era como un torbellino de energía, demasiado activo. Pretendía hacer las cosas demasiado rápido y en ocasiones la volvía loca.

-Imagina que se trata del cuerpo de una mujer, debes ser suave y cuidadoso, usa movimientos pequeños y tranquilos- aquello era lo que alguna vez había escuchado que Carlisle les decía a los chicos que trabajaban con él, tal vez a Mike también le fuese útil el comentario

Mike reemprendió su tarea con más cuidado, sin lograr aún hacerlo correctamente. Bella se posicionó tras él y tomándole las manos le mostró la forma correcta de manejar el objeto mientras le guiaba. El muchacho sintió que la piel le quemaba en aquellos lugares donde entraba en contacto con la de ella, una sensación extraña y placentera que le hizo evidente la atracción física que sentía por su joven profesora.

Una atracción que se había manifestado en él desde el primer momento, desde que entró en su clase cuatro años antes.

Para Bella, la tensión en el cuerpo de su alumno no pasó desapercibida. Respiró hondo, trató de mostrarle la técnica rápidamente y le soltó.

En su trabajo pasar muchas horas con los estudiantes. Se dijo a si misma que debía tener cuidado, no dar señales que la mente del joven pudiese confundir. Se sintió además mucho mas aliviada cuando pensó en llegar a casa y encontrarse con su novio, Jacob, que le hacía olvidar todos los males del mundo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer las alertas y el comentario que recibí, me hizo mucha ilusión. Para ser mi primera publicación aqui no está mal. Gracias de verdad por leerme**

* * *

Los personajes de esta historía no me pertenecen y la gran mayoría de los datos hístoricos están documentados y son veridicos

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

· Ofrecer amistad a quien pide amor es como dar pan al que muere de sed (Ovidio)

_-Bella te voy a echar tanto de menos… la casa está muy sola sin ti_

_En el Aeropuerto Internacional de Washington Alice despedía a Bella_

_Se habían conocido en el instituto en un pueblo llamado Forks cuando Bella se había mudado con su padre tras la trágica muerte de su madre en un accidente de tráfico. En aquel pequeño pueblo Bella había encontrado en Alice y su alegría el apoyo necesario para salir a flote tras una situación tan difícil. _

_Alice era una chica menuda, con un estilizado cuerpo. Su tez era pálida ,probablemente por la poca incidencia del sol en esta debido a su lugar de origen, Forks. Esta blancura impoluta de su piel era resaltada por su oscuro cabello, corto a la altura de los hombros, normalmente estructuradamente despeinado, con cada punta apuntando en una dirección, un corte a la última como todo lo que ella poseyese. Sus ojos azules enmarcados por unas oscuras y tupidas pestañas eran inquietantemente profundos y magnéticos, acompañados por su pequeña nariz redondeada y sus finos labios componían en su rostro una armonía perfecta. La belleza adolescente que aún poseía era francamente tranquilizadora._

_La compañía de la pequeña chica era como un chute de adrenalina en vena, completamente incansable, con sus movimientos elegantes y vivaces sería capaz de despertar incluso a un comatoso. De carácter afable, sincero y comprensivo Alice tenía el don de estar siempre en el lugar oportuno, a la hora adecuada_

_Desde que se conocieron ambas chicas habían sido inseparables y al llegar a la universidad, aunque estudiaban carreras distintas habían decidido alquilar un piso juntas en donde continuaban viviendo._

_-Alice, eso no te va a servir, no vamos a comprar un perro o un gato_

_-Vamos, como puedes pensar así de mi, eso no es lo que quería decir- la morena se hizo la ofendida-destrozailusiones, mala amiga – murmuró_

_-Tal vez porque te conozco y se que cualquier escusa es buena para que vayas de compras- Bella, reía ante los pucheros que comenzó a poner su amiga_

_-Me voy a la cafetería y así os dejo intimidad para que os despidáis tortolitos- Alice besó a su amiga y tras un efusivo abrazo se alejó camino del establecimiento con aire elegante y señorial en cada uno de sus movimientos._

_El chico musculoso, alto y moreno que había estado junto a ambas chicas se acercó a Bella y la tomó por la cintura dándole un calido y tierno beso en los labios para seguidamente abrazarla. Ella no llegaba a ser consciente de lo importante que era para él. Habían sido amigos desde la infancia cuando visitaba a su padre Charlie, divorciado de su madre, todos los veranos en Forks. Al mudarse de nuevo al pueblo su relación se había hecho más fuerte y habían estado muy unidos._

_Cuando Jacob se marchó para estudiar en el extranjero dejó un enorme vacío en el pecho de Bella, que solo fue llenado de nuevo cuando volvieron a reencontrarse por casualidad en Washington a la vuelta del chico. Desde entonces habían comenzado con su relación amorosa y ambos creían estar hechos el uno para el otro._

_-Jake, te voy a extrañar. Ya no me quiero ir- Bella sabía que era su trabajo y lo disfrutaba, pero en ocasiones le resultaba difícil viajar continuamente, dejando atrás a sus seres queridos por largos periodos de tiempo_

_-Bella, cariño, no digas tonterías- él deslizó una de sus grandes manos hasta la mejilla de Bella y la acaricio con ternura- vamos, sabes que te encanta y que sin ti están perdidos, eres la mejor. Además, piensa que esta vez no es tanto tiempo, tan solo serán dos meses y cuando vuelvas nosotros te estaremos esperando_

_-No quiero ir, me mandan al culo del mundo. Mike es bueno, él solo podría hacer el trabajo, además seguro que no encontramos nada- en ocasiones como esta Jacob la miraba y aún le parecía contemplar a aquella niña de seis años enfurruñada porque se le había roto la muñeca_

_-Vamos amor, ¿a quien pretendes engañar? Se que la arqueología es tu vida y no estaremos lejos tanto tiempo, dos meses no son nada. Te llamaré cada noche_

_-¿Vigilarás a Alice?-Bella comenzaba a ceder, sabía que Jacob tenía razón. Las despedidas siempre eran lo peor, después, una vez en su destino lo pasaba como un niño con una pelota nueva, además Jake y Alice la llamarían y la estarían esperando a su regreso_

_-Claro que la vigilaré, ¿no lo hago siempre?_

_La pareja volvió a besarse mientras por megafonía se anunciaba la última llamada para el vuelo 806 con destino al Cairo. Bella debía separarse de su novio para tomar el vuelo que la llevaría al país de los faraones._

- Bella ¿Estas aquí o en otra galaxia?-Mike agitaba su mano delante de la cara de Bella. Los pensamientos de la chica se encontraban rememorando la despedida en el aeropuerto y pensando en el reencuentro que tendría lugar en dos semanas, lejos de las ruinas de Alejandría, donde se hallaba.

El profesor Cullen conjuntamente con la universidad de Washington, había financiado esta excavación con la esperanza de arrojar un poco de luz sobre las míticas y hasta ahora poco estudiadas bibliotecas de la ciudad. Para este proyecto se había decidido poner a la cabeza a las profesoras Isabella Swan y Ángela Weber, ambas especialistas en historia antigua y religiones paganas.

Según lo conocido hasta el momento sobre la institución constaba de dos sedes, una que se hallaba en el puerto junto al palacio Real de los Tolomeos y otra junto al templo dedicado al dios Serapis, el Serapeo.

Ambas habían sufrido trágicas destrucciones, un claro ejemplo era el de la sede Real arrasada por las llamas que consumieron el palacio en una de las guerras entre Cleopatra y su hermano. También la sede del Serapeo había sido objeto de grandes saqueos y remodelaciones, como el cambio de uso que se le dio a tal edificio tras la creciente importancia de la religión cristiana sobre la pagana en el imperio y la retirada de las imágenes relacionadas con este último culto, transformándola así en una iglesia.

Entre las ruinas de la ciudad se podía descubrir el lugar exacto donde se habrían levantado algunos de los edificios más emblemáticos pero Bella trataba de encontrar el emplazamiento exacto de la sede Real de la biblioteca, la más grande y que según las fuentes antiguas guardaba mayor numero de obras. En caso de que se hubiese conservado alguno de los antiguos papiros o tablillas debía recuperarlos y estudiarlos para después entregarlos al museo de la Universidad.

-Perdona Mike, ¿me decías…?-la muchacha no había escuchado nada de lo que el chico le había anunciado

-Hemos encontrado algo, necesitamos que vengas a echar un vistazo- Mike se veía realmente excitado por el hallazgo así que debía tratarse de algo importante

En esta ocasión Bella había encontrado numerosos obstáculos para llevar a cabo su tarea. Los trabajadores contratados por Carlisle para desenterrar los restos históricos, todos de religión musulmana, se habían negado a estar bajo las ordenes de una mujer y además le recriminaban a la joven que no llevase un velo con el que cubrirse.

Para sortear este problema Bella se había visto obligada a esperar bajo una carpa instalada muy cerca del lugar de trabajo y allí seguir estudiando las fuentes antiguas a fin de descubrir alguna pista más que le permitiese llegar a su objetivo. Mientras tanto, había encargado a Mike que fingiese que era él quien dirigía todo aquello en su lugar pero siempre vigilándolo de cerca.

Ambos corrieron bajo el sol abrasador hasta el lugar que el rubio le indicaba.

No esperaban encontrar más que tal vez los cimientos de la edificación y si tenían mucha suerte algún pasadizo subterráneo o salvoconducto donde se habrían logrado salvar algunos papiros pertenecientes a tal biblioteca antes de su destrucción.

Al llegar a la zona de trabajo Bella vio que habían progresado desenterrando una mayor extensión del que suponía sería la planta del edificio, una basta explanada de piedra seguramente procedente de las canteras cercanas al Nilo y que habrían sido transportadas mediante la vía fluvial. Su joven ayudante la escoltó hasta el centro de la misma y allí se arrodilló palpando con los dedos la línea que separaba varías de las losas del suelo.

-Mira Bella, la unión entre ambas placas no está tan suavizada como en el resto del piso, además parece que se mueve al caminar sobre ella, como si no estuviese bien sujeta al suelo. Puede que no sea nada pero podría ser que se tratase del compartimiento que mencionaste aunque si es eso no tengo la menor idea de como podría abrirse- Mike observó el rostro de Bella que se encontraba cercano al suyo y pequeñas gotitas de sudor mojando dos mechones de su cabello castaño que escapaban de su cola de caballo justo a la altura de la frente de la muchacha y deseó apartárselos de la cara y poder rozarla, le parecía aún más atractiva cuando se mostraba tan concentrada

-No es seguro que tal escondite exista pero en algunas de las fuentes antiguas sobre las que he estado trabajando mencionaban algo así, una forma de conservar los papiros más importantes en caso de que algún desastre ocurriera en la biblioteca- Le explicó Bella a Mike que la miraba con la misma emoción y excitación ante la idea que reflejaba la mirada de la muchacha. Sus ojos chocolate brillaban como nunca y de repente la piel pálida enrojecida por los rayos del sol ya no le picaba tanto.

-He dejado lo mejor para el final- el chico se levantó de un salto con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara ante la mirada de aprobación de su profesora

Mike seguido de cerca por la profesora Swan se dirigió a una mesa montada a un lado del recinto y le tendió algo a la chica. Ella al tomarlo en sus manos lo identificó rápidamente. Un fragmento de una tablilla de barro de las que se solían utilizar para escribir con anterioridad al papiro y el pergamino. Era un pedazo pequeño pero los símbolos eran fácilmente reconocibles para ella, se trataba de una escritura caldea, tal sumeria o babilónica.

-¿Donde se ha encontrado esto Mike?

-Lo acaban de encontrar los obreros junto a algunos restos de columnas pertenecientes a la antesala. Observa por ti misma, ese no es el único fragmento de tablilla, yo no puedo afirmar si se trata de la misma pero hay más trozos

-Muy bien hecho Mike, estas haciendo un trabajo excelente. Me llevaré estos fragmentos a mi tienda para estudiarlos y ahora mismo llamaré al profesor Cullen para ponerle al tanto sobre nuestros hallazgos, estará interesado en examinarlo todo a nuestra vuelta. Por cierto en un par de horas el sol descenderá y perderemos la luz así que asegúrate de que los obreros hagan rápidamente su trabajo, solo nos quedan dos semanas aquí- Por una parte deseaba por fin llegar a Washington, dejar atrás el calor asfixiante de Egipto y a los obreros demasiado aferrados a su religión, para poder abrazar a Alice, besar a Jake… Por otra no se veía capaz de abandonar aquella tierra tan exótica y apasionante que guardaba miles de secretos con solo girar una esquina

-Si profesora Swan- Mike estaba satisfecho por su buen trabajo. Creía que impresionar a la mujer junto a la que trabajaba era el primer paso para acercarse a ella.

Desde el momento en el que la vio entrar por la puerta del aula durante su primer año en la universidad se había sentido tremendamente atraído por la joven profesora. Mike, en ocasiones, cuando trabajaban codo con codo se sentía tentado de pasar una de sus manos por la piel que su ropa dejaba al descubierto y averiguar si era tan suave como él la imaginaba pero también era consciente de que la profesora era una mujer con pareja y que nunca había mostrado una mínima señal de interés por él.

Bella lanzó una mirada a su alrededor contemplando distraída la gran planicie que se extendía bajo sus pies hasta llegar al mar. En otros tiempos este lugar había poseído dos de los grandes tesoros del mundo antiguo, la biblioteca y su conocido faro.

La joven evocó en su mente una imagen de como podría haber sido el edificio que estudiaba. Esta era tan nítida que casi la veía materializada allí en la arena frente a si.

Imponente, un grandioso complejo arquitectónico se levantaba en medio de la llanura que ocupaba la ciudad, rodeado por un maravilloso jardín adornado de plantas y flores mediterráneas: palmeras, flores de colores brillantes... Siguiendo la arquitectura egipcia habría estado precedida por un obelisco del cual ellos comenzaban a encontrar restos y fragmentos diseminados por los alrededores junto a las grandes escaleras de entrada al lugar.

El magnifico complejo constaba de diez grandes salas de investigación, cada una dedicada a un tema distinto. Había fuentes y columnatas, jardines botánicos, un zoo, salas de disección, un observatorio y una gran sala comedor donde se llevaban a cabo con toda libertad las discusiones críticas de las ideas. Todo enmarcado en una arquitectura colosal de formas mayoritariamente rectas y acabados con colores vivos decorado las amplias paredes.

Bella despertó de su ensueño y marcó el numero del catedrático Carlisle Cullen para informarlo de las novedades que se habían producido esa misma mañana. El profesor se mostró tan sorprendido como Bella lo había hecho ante la mención de la tablilla puesto que en las fuentes antiguas de las que ambos tenían conocimiento no se mencionaba que en la biblioteca se guardasen este tipo de documentos.

Tras pedirle a Bella que hiciese un par de fotografías y se las mandase por email cambió de tema para informarla sobre un futuro compromiso. En mes y medio se llevaría a cabo una subasta de objetos históricos entre los diferentes museos y entidades en Washington de manera que Bella debería acudir para adquirir ciertas piezas para la universidad.

-Bella, he accedido por ti y he dicho que acudirías con un acompañante. Puedes ir con Jacob o con tu ayudante, seguro que le será útil ver como funcionan las cosas en ese tipo de actos- le anunció Carlisle

- Claro profesor Cullen, sin problemas

-Bella déjate de formalidades y llámame por mi nombre. Ya sabes, si se produce cualquier novedad dame un toque. Estoy muy interesado en el contenido del nuevo material

-Tranquilo, serás el primero en saberlo todo. Cuídate y adiós

En las horas de trabajo que quedaban Bella se centró en intentar hallar alguna referencia a tablillas guardadas en la biblioteca y frustrada por no encontrar lo que buscaba se decantó por intentar comenzar con la traducción e interpretación del contenido de la misma. Al acabar la jornada había conseguido la traducción del primer fragmento. Se trataba de un texto escrito en arcadio o sumerio y aún solo con las primeras líneas supo que se trataba de alguna leyenda basada en la teología babilónica.

Al llegar al hotel Bella se dio una ducha y se adecentó para bajar a cenar con sus colegas que trabajaban en la excavación de la sede del Serapeo.

Abrió la llave de paso de la ducha y dejó que a la vez que el agua se escurría por el desagüe se llevase con ella las tensiones y dolores de sus músculos agarrotados. Estaba harta del calor, de dormir en un hotel sola y de todos los obstáculos que la vida se empeñaba en ponerle enfrente pero orgullosa de lo logrado, contenta de que en apenas dos semanas más podría reposar entre los brazos de su amado.

Se vistió con unos simples pantalones cortos color caqui y una camiseta de algodón desmangada color arena. Después de alistarse le sobraba tiempo hasta que su amiga Ángela pasase a recogerla para bajar al restaurante decidió ponerse en contacto con su gente.

Al primero que llamó fue a Jacob. Hablaban cada noche y emocionada le contaba los hallazgos del día pero aún así le extrañaba. Extrañaba constantemente su risa grabe y masculina, su cuerpo cálido acurrucado junto a ella en la cama, echaba de menos la cara que ponía al escucharla hablar de su mundo. Alice solía fastidiarlos simulando arcadas cuando los veía acaramelados y les decía lo empalagosos que eran.

Al tercer toque la voz conocida respondió al otro lado de la línea.

-Bella, mi amor, esperaba tu llamada ¿Que tal ha ido el día?

-Ha sido agotador y lo he pasado enteramente deseando escuchar tu voz- dijo tiernamente

-Mi Bella, yo paso los días esperando tenerte cerca de nuevo, no puedes imaginar la frustración de llegar a casa y no verte, es más, hoy he pasado el día entero deseándote y al llegar aquí tu no estas

El rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica al pensar que no había caído en la cuenta hasta el momento en que llevaba dos meses sin que su cuerpo fuese acariciado por las manos de Jacob. En ese instante la realidad la golpeó en la cara y sintió de nuevo el principio de ese calor que había estado ignorando desde que marchó de Washington.

-¿Estas solo?- preguntó mientras una idea acudía a su mente

-Si ¿y tu?

-Estoy sola, recostada en la cama…- intentó utilizar su tono más sensual aunque no estaba muy segura de haberlo conseguido

-¿Que llevas puesto, cariño?- Al otro lado de la línea Jacob, que comenzaba a comprender lo que su novia le insinuaba, se sentaba cómodamente sobre el sofá de cuero dispuesto a dejarse llevar por la imaginación y la voz incitante de Bella

-Llevo…- la chica pensó que la ropa que lucía no era muy provocativa así que decidió inventarse una respuesta mejor- Tu camiseta, esa que tanto te gusta ver sobre mi, debajo me he puesto el conjunto que me regalaste

-Ese negro de encaje que hace que tus pechos se vean tan apetitosos- el chico se relamió los labios ante la perspectiva de ella luciendo ese modelito ante sus ojos. Solo de imaginar aquello sintió como el pantalón le comenzaba a resultar molesto.- ¿sabes? Si yo estuviese ahí esa camiseta duraría poco sobre tu cuerpo

Bella tras escuchar aquellas palabras no pudo evitar una risita tonta provocada por los nervios y la excitación de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer

-Y…¿Que harías?- se interesó, dispuesta a seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones que le diese Jacob

-Te abrazaría con fuerza y te daría uno de esos besos que se que te vuelven loca- Bella acariciaba con sus dedos ligeramente humedecidos sus labios mientras con los ojos cerrados evocaba una imagen de Jake

Él era un joven de la misma edad que Bella, realmente alto y fornido, con una espalda ancha y complexión fuerte. Cada uno de sus músculos estaba perfectamente delineado por el intenso entrenamiento físico auto impuesto, dentro de la férrea cárcel de sus brazos Bella sentía que el mundo podía explotar y ella estaría segura.

Su pelo era de un negro intenso y brillante, largo recogido en una coleta le daba más el aspecto de un motorista que el de un agente de la ley y su mandíbula cuadrada le confería un aire duro. Sus rasgos eran aún aniñados cuando sonreía, mostraban su ascendencia quileute y sus ojos oscuros siempre parecían brillar alegres. Poseía una bonita tez bronceada y unos labios carnosos y suaves. Aunque sin duda alguna a Bella una de las partes del cuerpo de Jake que más le gustaba era su redondeado y prieto trasero, cosa que nunca confesaría a nadie aún bajo tortura.

El oficial de policía Black podía parecer un tipo amenazante a primera vista dado su tamaño, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Era una persona alegre y soñadora con un gran corazón, leal, honesto y el cual bromeaba constantemente. Cuando sonreía, cosa que ocurría la mayor parte del tiempo se le formaban unos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas y sus ojos parecían refulgir con luz propia.

-Imagina que yo paso mis manos por detrás de tu cuello pegándote a mi, acaricio tu espalda con las uñas, después tus brazos- Jacob la interrumpió

-Dejo que mi manos traviesas se posen en tus muslos para ir subiendo poco a poco, muy poco a poco, ¿me sientes Bella?- las manos de la muchacha habían comenzado a recorrer el camino que se le indicaba

-Aja- ¿que más podía decir?

-Las voy subiendo, acariciando toda tu piel. Rozo la piel de tus caderas, tu vientre, sigo hacia arriba quitándote la camiseta.-Bella obedeció deshaciéndose de su camiseta

-Yo dejo pequeños besitos empezando en tu clavícula, después pasando hacia la base de tu nuca. Acaricio poco a poco con mi lengua desde tu cuello hacia tu pecho lamiendo cada centímetro de él- Los pantalones del muchacho eran ya dolorosamente pequeños mientras escuchaba la voz sensual de Bella por lo que decidió quitarselos

-Por encima de esa fina tela masajeo tus pechos con mis manos, cálidos, tersos….- Jacob era capaz de escuchar la respiración agitada de Bella y los suspiros de placer- pellízcate los pezones cariño, suavemente, imagina que son mis dientes.- esta vez si se escuchó un gemido audible

-Desabotono tú pantalón, meto mis manos en su interior bajando por tus nalgas hasta rozas tus muslos. Te acaricio por encima del boxer…

-Bella- la voz de Jacob al otro lado de la línea tembló- una de mis manos se desliza de nuevo por tu firme estomago, trazando círculos hasta llegar a tus caderas donde doy un pequeño mordisco, tal y como se que te gusta. Bajo con los dientes muy poco a poco tu ropa interior, rozando con mi nariz tus piernas largas y torneadas.

-Desabrocho mi sujetador y al recostarme sobre ti mientras nos acariciamos, mis pezones rozan contra tu pecho. Termino de desnudarte, y agarro tu miembro con mi mano, acariciándolo despacio, matándote poco a poco

-Si que lo estas haciendo Bella- La respiración de Jacob era dificultosa mientras se masturbaba al ritmo que su novia le había indicado- mete un dedo dentro de ti cariño, ¿estas muy mojada?

Bella iba a contestar cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta la hicieron regresar de la parcela de cielo que estaba compartiendo con Jacob a la realidad.

-¡Un minuto!- dijo dirigiéndose al visitante que aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta mientras recogía su ropa, vistiéndose de nuevo- Amor, creo que deberemos dejar esto para otro momento, no he tenido en cuenta la hora y la cena…

-Tranquila Bella, saldré a correr a ver si logro aliviar esto con el aire fresco- respondió el quileute entre risas- de todas formas ha sido… interesante. Besos mi amor, cuídate y ya sabes que espero mañana tu llamada. Te quiero, buenas noches

-Yo también te quiero, buenas noches

Tras vestirse y echar un vistazo rápido al reflejo del espejo para asegurarse de que estaba presentable abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con su compañera, Ángela. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver ante si no a su colega si no a su becario, Mike

-Vaya, hola Mike ¿Y Ángela?

-Le dije que fuera adelantándose mientras yo te avisaba. Estaba cansada. Han tenido un día duro y me ha parecido considerado…

-Si, esta bien- dijo Bella aún recuperando el resuello y con las mejillas aún sonrojadas por la excitación

En el salón del hotel ya los esperaban todos sentados. Ángela y su compañero Ben Cheney se veían muy acaramelados sentados uno junto al otro en la mesa. Cuando ella vio a Bella la saludó y les indicó dos sitios libres junto a ella. Ambos se sentaron y cuando el camarero apareció ordenaron la cena.

-¿Que tal lleváis el trabajo Ángela?-preguntó Bella mientras con el tenedor escarbaba entre los restos de comida que quedaban en su plato

-La verdad es que no estamos teniendo mucha suerte. Hemos sufrido ya unos cuantos accidentes, grúas que se estropean, obreros que se lesionan. Además esta mañana ha habido un percance, al intentar poner en pie todas las partes de la estatua del dios una de las partes se ha soltado cuando estábamos subiéndola en la grúa y…- Parecía que cada vez que estaban cerca de algo nuevo pasaba algún incidente y comenzaba a creer que no eran simples accidentes

-Esos fragmentos pesan toneladas. ¿Ha habido heridos?

-No, únicamente ha ralentizado el trabajo. Y vosotros ¿como vais?- preguntó Ángela amablemente mientras esperaban el postre

-No nos podemos quejar, al parecer no iba muy errada en mis teorías. Además hoy hemos hecho un hallazgo increíble- Bella relataba a sus compañeros lo que habían encontrado mientras intentaba librarse de las zarpas de Mike.

El rubio se había pasado con el vino durante la cena y había decidido ceder el control de su cuerpo a las hormonas. Comenzó rozando las manos de la castaña aprovechando la mínima ocasión. Después su atrevimiento fue más allá, sus garras se posaron sobre la rodilla de la joven, para comenzar a ascender hasta los muslos.


	3. Capítulo 1 parte2

-Mike, creo que ya has bebido bastante- dijo Bella con una sonrisa forzada mientras alejaba de él la copa llena de vino y la botella para después retirar sus manos ejerciendo más presión de la necesaria sobre sus muñecas

-Profesora no sabe divertirse- espetó el mientras con sus dedos acariciaba la mejilla de la muchacha

-Esto ya es el colmo- Bella se levantó de la mesa y se excusó para dirigirse a los servicios y así deshacerse de su baboso acompañante durante unos minutos

En los servicios Bella se lavó la cara y se mojó un poco la nuca. Hacía un calor asfixiante, estaba cansada y Mike no ayudaba a mejorar la situación. Ella era profesora en la universidad no en un parvulario como para tener que cuidar de su ayudante ebrio acosándola. Si Jacob estuviese aquí, ese niño no hubiese osado ni siquiera mirarla. Nunca le había dado la mínima oportunidad de hacerse ilusiones y no lo iba a hacer ahora.

Cuando levantó la mirada y la fijó en el espejo frente a ella vio a su quebradero de cabeza. Mike se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta en una posición que debía parecer sexy pero en realidad a los ojos de Bella era patético. Él se le acercó y la agarró por la cintura

-Mike, deberías soltarme- le aseguró ella

-No lo creo, lo que debería hacer es besarte- "Por favor que no haya dicho lo que he oído" Rezaba la chica

-No- El chico hizo caso omiso a la negación y empujó sus labios contra los de Bella.

Mike sentía que por fin estaba haciendo lo que tanto deseaba, lo que había soñado desde que la había visto cuatro años atrás. El joven estaba desilusionado de que la mujer con la que había fantaseado no correspondiese a su beso. Bella por el contrario se sentía incomoda y asqueada de que alguien que no fuese Jake le pusiese las manos encima y la besase sin tomar en cuenta su opinión.

Cuando el chico se apartó se sintió tan furiosa que no se lo pensó dos veces, lo tomó por el pecho de la camiseta introdujo su cadera bajo el cuerpo del muchacho y con un rápido giro lo hizo rotar sobre esta tal y como Jacob le había enseñado. Mike sorprendido y con los reflejos aturdidos por el efecto del alcohol no tubo tiempo de reaccionar y se precipitó contra el suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y la espalda, había sido un perfecto koshi- guruma si su novio lo hubiese visto estaría orgullosos de ella.

-¿Que parte del NO no has entendido? No es no y punto. Un consejito para la próxima, no beses a una chica que sepa judo si no te lo pide y por cierto… te canta el aliento- le reprendió Bella indignada, pero Mike estaba inconsciente por el golpe recibido

Tras esto tubo que cargarlo y arrastrarlo hasta su habitación, no podía dejarlo allí tirado. La gente los miraba de forma extraña y ella sentía una inmensa vergüenza. Solo quería llegar a la habitación deshacerse de el muerto lo antes posible para poder volver con el resto de sus compañeros.

Pasó por la recepción del hotel y una vez allí tomó el ascensor hasta el piso 18 donde se encontraban sus habitaciones.

El ascensor hizo varias paradas antes de llegar a su piso. Subió y bajó gente que la miraba de una forma nada agradable. En la última de estas paradas montó una señora mayor que tras mirarla de forma despectiva murmuró un bajo "degenerados", como si ella fuese la responsable de la situación o como si le gustase hallarse involucrada en esta.

Se enfurecía por momentos. Solo sentía una gran necesidad de patearle el trasero a Mike por ponerla en esta situación tan vergonzosa. Lo arrastró por el largo pasillo sin prestar mucha atención a si en su camino él sufría algún golpe contra las paredes, su cuerpo muerto pesaba toneladas.

Frente a la habitación rebuscó en los bolsillos del vaquero de chaval y encontró la llave. Entró arrastrando al inconsciente y lo dejó caer en la cama, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre él. Mike que comenzaba a despertarse vio la oportunidad perfecta y, sin perder ni un segundo, cernió sus brazos alrededor de la chica.

-Mike, eres un grandísimo ayudante pero, si vuelves a intentar tocarme voy a hacerle un gran favor al planeta y voy a evitar que traigas descendencia al mundo ¿entendido?- le explicó Bella con una sonrisa como si le estuviese explicando el buen día que había hecho aunque por dentro sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar de repulsión. Planteado así Mike prefirió soltarla rápidamente

Tras este incidente Bella bajó de nuevo al restaurante donde se hallaban el resto de personas del proyecto. Con todos los acontecimientos se había puesto de mal humor así que decidió despedirse y dirigirse al gimnasio a un rato antes de retirarse a descansar.

Bella propinó una nueva patada al saco de boxeo que se hallaba frente a ella y con el cual entrenaba en el desierto gimnasio del hotel. Su cuerpo estaba cansado y sudado, sus músculos tensos pedían a gritos un descanso pero el enfado aún continuaba alojado en su organismo.

Ella nunca le había dado esperanzas al joven y no le había gustado que se tomase tantas libertades. Él parecía haber olvidado que Bella amaba a Jacob, que trabajaban juntos e incluso que era su profesora, la situación no podía ser más incomoda.

Bella siguió golpeando el objeto hasta que estuvo tan fatigada que sus piernas temblaban. Al menos la rabia la había hecho concentrarse más en el entrenamiento de hoy. ¿Indiana Jones? ¿Lara Croft? En las películas solían pintar la arqueología muy distinta a como era en realidad. La verdad es que era un trabajo duro y que requería de una buena forma física, nunca se sabía cuando sería necesario salir corriendo. Además de las complicaciones propias de la búsqueda de tesoros históricos, había que sumar la torpeza innata de la chica que solía ponerla en serios apuros, de ahí que se entrenase cada día.

Esa noche durmió como un bebe, tubo un autentico sueño reparador. Cuando despertó recordó haber tenido un extraño sueño. Un dragón aparecía frente a ella asustándola, corría intentando escapar del ser pero él corría junto a ella, a la par. Al darse cuenta de que sus esfuerzos eran en vano Bella se detenía e intentaba acariciar a la criatura pero esta cambiaba su actitud a una de defensa contra alguien que se encontraba detrás de Isabella. Al darse la vuelta solo contemplaba una silueta manchada de rojo, de sangre, su sangre ella comenzaba a desvanecerse y el dragón intentaba interponerse entre aquel extraño que la había herido y ella intentando protegerla. "Cuidado" fue la palabra que escuchó mientras retornaba del reino de Morfeo a la realidad.

Los trabajos de recuperación iban viento en popa y gracias a Dios mientras Mike trabajaba con los obreros sobre el terreno, Bella se quedaba replegada bajo la carpa concentrada en el texto encontrado.

"…_y así fue como tras una lucha que el mundo enteró debe recordar hasta que los océanos se desborden y los montes se hundan bajo los pies de los simples mortales, Tiamat, la poderosa diosa de las aguas saladas, origen de todo lo perverso, del caos indefinido; su creación Kingu y todos sus macabros seguidores recibieron muerte a manos de el gran Marduck._

_La espada del gran dios del trueno atravesó a la fiera y desafiante diosa haciendo que su repugnante sangre se derramara y liberara a todos cuantos había sometido bajo su yugo. Tras esto Marduk persiguió a los impíos seguidores de la cruel deidad y a los dragones del caos, esas serpientes antojadizas, y les dio caza._

_Así es como mediante la muerte y despedazamiento de Tiamat, caos y aberración toda ella, Marduk, Bel, como el creador del universo y de la humanidad, el dios de la luz y la vida y el regidor de los destinos consiguió hacer brotar grandes cosas, como todo lo existente._

_Del cráneo de la derrotada feminidad el gran Bel hizo surgir la bóveda celeste y de sus ojos ambas corrientes de agua dulce, que recibieron el titulo de Tígris y Eufrates. Al igual que de los restos de su esposo vencido generó la tierra asentada sobre el gran conjunto de las aguas._

_Los sabios dioses encomendaron pues, a Bel la gran y noble tarea de dirigir naciones y pueblos y guiar en su gran obra a todos los sagrados dioses que nos cuidan y nos protegen._

_La espada de Marduk, arma poderosa y destructiva, fue custodiada y venerada por todos, pues era el símbolo de la libertad restablecida tras la derrota de sendos dioses de las aguas. El sabio Bel decidió entregar su espada, forjada del acero de los dioses mediante los golpes de los rallos del propio dios y el calor del fuego del sol de Utu, como presente a los antropos a cambio de su sincera devoción y recuerdo de su hazaña. _

_Pero el gran dios, que todo lo sabía, conocía la naturaleza de los mortales. Eran seres dominados por sus pasiones y deseos fácilmente arrojados a la codicia y el ansia de poder e inmortalidad divina. Por todo esto el ser celestial dividió en fragmentos su arma y entregó las distintas partes a diferentes pueblos por lo que para reunir las piezas las naciones deberían llegar al entendimiento._

_Esto lo hizo por saber la imposibilidad de la comunicación entre todos los pueblos del mundo habitado. El poseedor podría hacer desaparecer los pueblos y naciones, las diferencias entre individuos. Cualquier humano sería igual ante la espada trueno pues haría que el hombre que la empuñara fuera capaz de retener a toda la condición humana arrodillada y sumisa._

_Bel fue origen y límite de todo y por segunda vez Marduk será de nuevo raíz y confín sobre la tierra. Él, que tres veces venció al mal, tres veces guiará a su portavoz en su búsqueda."_

Se trataba de un fragmento de el Enuma elish, un poema sumerio que narraba la creación del mundo y la historia del dios Marduk. Bella lo conocía y lo había leído con anterioridad pero sin duda esta era una de las copias más antiguas que existían, por no decir la más antigua.

-Carlisle, tengo información. Te estoy mandando ahora mismo una copia de la traducción del texto- Nada más terminar con el fragmento del que disponían Bella llamó al profesor Cullen para ponerle al dia

-¿Estas segura que lo has traducido bien?- tras unos minutos de silencio en la línea telefónica Carlisle no salía de su asombro

-Claro que estoy segura, lo he revisado tres veces. Profesor Cullen, este texto contiene grandes variaciones respecto a las copias conocidas hasta el momento

-Es cierto, el final… nunca había leído esas referencias a la espada y las ultimas líneas… no les veo un sentido claro

-Una vez en Washington habrá que revisar la veracidad del contenido de la tablilla y si me lo permite profesor me gustaría también hacer una prueba de carbono 14 para datar la cronología

-Me parecería perfecto Bella, incluso quiero estar presente

-Nos pondremos en contacto entonces. Adiós profesor

-Hablaremos pronto Swan

"Buen trabajo, debes estar orgullosa de lo hemos hecho aquí" se felicitaba Bella mientras contemplaba por ultima vez la gran explanada donde había trabajado estos últimos dos meses.

Se podía observar claramente el obelisco que custodiaba la entrada al complejo; el gran suelo de piedra que atrás había dejado parte de su esplendor, en el que aún se podían observar las divisiones entre estancias, partes medio derruidas de las paredes de piedra maciza ilustradas con jeroglíficos de colores que transmitían historias del pasado… habían podido recuperar algunas semillas de la parcela que pertenecería al jardín que rodeaba el complejo por lo que les sería posible replantar las especies originales para que los futuros turistas pudiesen apreciar la grandiosidad y magnificencia del lugar.

Finalmente la hora de volver había llegado y sentía que dejaba una parte de su corazón junto a aquellas ruinas, al igual que en cada uno de los lugares en los que había trabajado.

Fue la primera pasajera en bajar del avión. No aguantaba ni un segundo más en aquella pequeña lata de sardinas sentada entre un niño repelente que no hacía mas que tirarle del pelo y Mike con su charla poco interesante sobre cuánto le había gustado compartir esta experiencia con ella y lo arrepentido y apenado que estaba de la escena del baño

"¿Es que este crío no tiene madre?" Pensaba la pobre chica, pero la progenitora del niño estaba demasiado concentrada intentando conseguir el teléfono del joven turista de la butaca de delante. En algún momento, la situación se había vuelto tan insoportable que había recurrido a hacerse la dormida para intentar ignorar a sus acompañantes. "Esto me pasa por viajar en clase turista. Cuando llegué pienso denunciar a Carlisle por daños y perjuicios, es el peor viaje en avión de mi vida".

Jacob y Alice la esperaban en la salida de la terminal y nada más verlos corrió hacia ellos, arrojándose entre los brazos de Jacob. Este le envolvió la cintura correspondiendo a su abrazo. Bella pensó que el mal viaje en avión había valido la pena para volver a estar arrullada entre aquellos fuertes y calidos brazos.

Mike observaba unos pasos atrás. Deseaba tanto ser él el que la envolviera con los brazo, que fuese contra su pecho contra el que ella descansase su cabeza y fuese su aroma el que aspirase como si desease memorizarlo para siempre… Jacob pareció darse cuenta de las miradas que Newton les lanzaba puesto que afianzó su abrazo alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de su novia.

La profesora Swan sentía aquellos ojos claros saltones como los de un pez clavados en su espalda como pequeños puñales, sin perder detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos. La incomodaba y repugnaba a partes iguales, se sentía desnuda cuando él la escrutaba con tanta insistencia.

Además sentía otros ojos puestos sobre ellos y no le gustaba. Un pequeño grupo de adolescentes contemplaba a Jacob como si deseasen merendárselo. Y aunque sabía que su chico solo tenía ojos para ella se sentía obligada a marcar territorio y dejar claro que aquel monumento le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a ella. Se puso de puntillas para intentar alcanzar aquellos labios suaves y cálidos que tanto había echado de menos y tras acariciarlos con los suyos introdujo su lengua en la boca de Jake de forma posesiva. Escuchó un suspiro de frustración procedente de las chicas y sonrió para sus adentros satisfecha.

-Pensé que moriría sin ti. Estos dos meses se me han hecho eternos- le dijo Jacob mientras besaba a Bella en los labios, las mejillas, la frente… mientras enterraba su cara en el cabello de Bella y olía su agradable fragancia

-Yo también te necesitaba mi amor. No sabes como odio Egipto, allí no estas tu- la chica se aferró al cuello de Jacob y pasó una de sus manos por el cabello del muchacho- ¡Te has cortado el pelo! Estas fantástico, tremendamente irresistible- comentó Bella mientras se mordía el labio inferior

-Por favor, ¿queréis matarme por hiperglucemia? Parad, os juro que no soportaré algo tan ñoño por mucho tiempo- refunfuñó Alice con gestos teatrales mientras moría de ganas de abrazar a su amiga- Oye Jacob, tío, no la acapares

-¡Oh Alice, envidiosa, cállate!- le dijo una sonriente Bella

-Yo también te he echado de menos, no tenía con quien salir de compras y no era tan divertido- dijo poniendo uno de sus ya famosos pucheros

-¿Peces? Creí haberme negado a que compraras animales, ¿No se encargaba Jacob de vigilarte?- Bella contemplaba la pecera que descansaba en una estantería de su piso. Quedaba bonita con sus pequeños habitantes flotando dentro, había que reconocerlo, pero con sus manos seguro que no duraban más de dos días.

-En realidad te negaste a que comprara un perro o un gato pero los peces me gustan más. Solo míralos, parece que me hablen cuando mueven su boquita así- Alice imitó el movimiento que hacían los peces con su boca, parecía una niña pequeña- Además son unos animales geniales, no hacen ruido, no sueltan pelo, apenas manchan y son brillantes, perfectos

-Me niego a discutir contigo, no serviría de nada. Solo toma tu regalo y déjame arreglarme, he quedado para cenar con Jake en una hora y no, no puedes arreglarme tu

-Jooo, Bella mala- Alice se dirigió gimoteando hacía el sofá donde Bella había dejado el paquete con lo que le había traído de su viaje- Te perdono solo por esto, ¡es precioso!

Bella había comprado para su amiga en un bazar un pañuelo largo para el cuello de vivos colores rosados y anaranjados, tejido en hilo de lino silvestre del mar Negro. Además después al pasar frente a otro tenderete se había hecho con una pulsera con una pequeña pieza de lapislázuli con grabados jeroglíficos.

Mientras Alice daba saltos por toda la casa agradeciéndole a su amiga el regalo y sacaba medio armario para probarse la ropa y averiguar con que podía combinar el precioso pañuelo, Bella se arreglaba el pelo. Entre sus viajes y los turnos de Jake ya no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que habían dispuesto de un rato para ellos. Por eso esta noche comenzarían la velada con una cena, luego irían a ver una obra de teatro y después… después ya se vería, de momento Alice no la esperaría despierta.

Jacob llegó. Alice le abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar, Bella aún necesitaba unos minutos para estar lista.

Cuando salió se veía realmente hermosa. Iba enfundada en un vestido stapless azul zafiro que llegaba justo por encima de la rodilla con un pequeño lazo negro justo debajo de su pecho de manera que realzaba el busto de la muchacha y contrastaba con su pálida piel. Calzaba las sandalias de tacón azules que le había regalado Alice y estilizaban sus ya de por si, largas piernas. Había dejado su sedoso cabello marrón chocolate suelto cayendo por su espalda formando pequeñas ondulaciones y bucles. No era una gran fan del maquillaje pero puesto que se trataba de una ocasión especial se había resignado aunque con tonos muy naturales, apenas imperceptibles.

Al aparecer bajo la penetrante mirada del joven Black lo dejó sin palabras. Sus labios lucían mojados, brillantes y apetecibles y su cuerpo, que decir de aquel cuerpo de ángel enfundado en aquel vestido creado para incitar al pecado, la combinación perfecta entre inocencia y sensualidad.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo segura de si misma mientras tomaba su abrigo, al ver la cara de su novio

Él, como todo un caballero la tomó por la cintura y la acompañó hasta su elegante Audi A3 negro. Una vez ante el vehículo, el chico abrió la puerta del copiloto para ella y la cerró tras su entrada en el habitáculo. Subió al coche y condujo hacía el restaurante preferido de la chica, un pequeño restaurante chino llamado "Ming Dinasty" con decoración tradicional china y precios algo más que elevados para platos sumamente deliciosos.

El sueldo de un inspector de policía no era suficiente como para escapadas continuas a este tipo de establecimientos pero un día era un día y después de dos meses sin ver a su chica no le apetecía escatimar.

Suavemente la música acariciaba los sentidos de la pareja, las notas de la canción Angel of mine de Evanescence inundaban aquel pequeño espacio. Bella acarició la mano de Jacob que reposaba sobre la palanca de cambios, con toda la ternura acumulada a lo largo de los últimos dos meses. Aquella letra describía a la perfección aquello que sentía por su pareja: gratitud, amor, confianza, amistad, él era aquel ángel que la levantaba una y otra vez y le daba fuerzas para seguir cuando algo andaba mal.

-¿Eres consciente de cuanto te amo y la falta que me haces?- preguntó Jacob con una sonrisa, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera

-¿Significa eso que vas a revelarme por fin lo que has planeado para esta noche?- Bella respondió con otra pregunta, rogando con sus ojos por una respuesta- Sabes que odio las sorpresas, anda no seas malo…

-Bella lloriquear no te servirá. Son demasiados años juntos como para que intentes convencerme con tu cara de perrito abandonado

-Jake, por favor- suplicó mientras comenzaba a darle pequeños besos en el cuello a su acompañante

Una descarga eléctrica comenzó a recorrer la columna vertebral del joven. Escalofríos invadían su cuerpo cuando los labios fríos de la chica tocaban la piel expuesta de su yugular y poco a poco fue relajándose. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cerebro estaba a punto de desconectar cuando recordó donde se encontraba y que estaba haciendo.

Una chispa prendió en su cerebro y mandó rápidamente la señal a los músculos de su pierna que pisó el pedal de freno a fondo. Tras el sonido chirriante del frenazo seco sobre el asfalto el coche se detuvo en medio de la carretera y los ojos del muchacho se enfocaron en los de ella que lo miraba aturdida.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más mientras conduzco, podríamos habernos matado!- afirmó serio y con una expresión dura que realmente intimidó a Isabella

-Lo siento- dijo sonrojada mientras agachaba la cabeza arrepentida

Fueron las ultimas palabras que se dirigieron durante el trayecto en coche. La muchacha estaba realmente arrepentida de sus actos y Jacob no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a lo desdichado que se hubiese sentido si algo le hubiese llegado a ocurrir a Bella por culpa de un desliz suyo. La tensión que se creó entre ambos era palpable y ni la música que amenizaba el viaje logró suavizarla.

-He reservado mesa en el "Ming Dinasty", comenzaremos con una buena cena en tu restaurante favorito y después…- dejó la frase incompleta mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta en busca de su pequeño regalo

-¡Entradas para el teatro!- exclamó emocionada al reconocer aquellos pedazos de papel de colores que su novio le tendía- Gracias, de verdad sabes como complacerme

-Siento haberte gritado antes, últimamente estoy estresado con el trabajo y…- no pudo continuar puesto que los labios de Bella se apoderaron de los suyos en un tierno beso que poco a poco se fue volviendo más apasionado

-La que debería disculparme soy yo. He sido una irresponsable y una incauta, lo siento- dijo abrazándolo frente a la puerta del esplendido restaurante

-Teníamos una reserva, a nombre de Black, Jacob Black- le dijo Jacob a la recepcionista asiática ataviada con un kimono de vivos colores. Esta los condujo hasta una romántica mesa para dos, situada cerca de una de las ventanas que daban a la avenida principal.

Hacia tiempo que, debido a sus absorbentes trabajos, no habían tenido ni un momento para ellos mismos, para simplemente detenerse unos minutos, mirar directamente a los ojos del otro y simplemente con una mirada eterna declararse sus sentimientos. La sonrisa en la cara de ambos era patente, les esperaba una gran noche dedicada única y exclusivamente a su relación.

Pronto un camarero se dirigió hacia su mesa y les entregó la carta. Ambos leían los exóticos nombres de los platos ofertados cuando una voz los hizo voltear.

-Vaya inspector Black, que agradable sorpresa- saludó la chica que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-Leah, realmente es una gran sorpresa. Hoy es tu noche libre, ¿cierto?- respondió él

Leah Clearwater era una joven de apenas los 23 años de edad que acababa de entrar a formar parte del cuerpo policial. Debido al ejercicio poseía una figura espectacular, bien delineada. Sus ojos negros y su pelo oscuro junto con su piel rojiza dejaba clara su ascendencia india. El vestido negro corto que llevaba la hacía lucir sus largas piernas y resaltaba su bonito cuerpo sin mostrar demasiado.

Leah iba acompañada de Sam Uley, un bombero de complexión fuerte y realmente atractivo al que había conocido meses antes durante un incendio y con el que ahora mantenía una relación.

-Pues si, Sam y yo queríamos aprovechar para pasar un rato juntos y cenar… Pero parece ser que no podrá ser aquí, no hay ni una mesa libre- explicó la chica algo decepcionada

-En realidad…- comenzó Jacob. Bella no hacía más que rezar para que aquella idea que acababa de cruzar por su mente no fuese lo que estaba a punto de sugerir su novio- podríais acompañarnos. Seguro que a Bella no le importa, ¿Verdad cariño?

-No, por supuesto que no- fue lo único que pudo responder con una sonrisa fingida. Leah y Sam le parecían dos personas muy agradables pero realmente deseaba una cena romántica esta noche, ella y Jacob solos.

Al poco el camarero se acercó y pudieron pedir la cena. Comieron entre risas y una charla bastante amena pero la cabeza de Bella no se encontraba en aquel lugar, la noche no estaba yendo como ella había pensado. Ya no le apetecía estar allí, no le apetecía que sus pequeños accidentes y sus constantes visitas al hospital fuesen el tema central de la conversación, ni tampoco el ver como Leah y Sam se daban fugaces besos en los labios y se dedicaban constantes gestos cariñosos mientras Jacob parecía haberse olvidado completamente de ella.

La vista de Bella voló involuntariamente a la ventana junto a la que se hallaba. Estaban a mitad de octubre y una ola de frío azotaba ya la ciudad, dejando saber que este sería un invierno extremadamente crudo. La gente caminaba por la avenida, con los cuellos de los abrigos levantados para resguardarse del helado viento y las hojas secas de los árboles, esparcidas por la acera creaba un precioso manto de tonos marrones que acolchaba los pasos de los caminantes.

Otra vez lo mismo, otra chica insulsa y vacía que además era un desastre en la cama. Había tenido que viajar a la otra punta del mundo, a helarse su precioso trasero solo porque aquel viejo colega le había conseguido este trabajo y se lo había pedido como un favor. Caminaba por las grandes calles de la ciudad, enfundado en su cazadora negra de cuero con las manos en los bolsillos y sin un rumbo, cuando una cara al otro lado del cristal le llamó la atención.

Allí, sentada al otro lado del cristal del lujoso restaurante, había una preciosa chica de piel nívea y pelo castaño. Miraba por la ventana con gesto aburrido y él deseó librarla de aquello que tan poco le interesaba y enseñarle lo que era verdaderamente la diversión.

Buscó en los bolsillos de su cazadora y encontró un bolígrafo y un papel de colores con publicidad, de aquellos que solían repartir por las calles. Rápidamente garabateó unas palabras y pegó el papel al cristal, frente a los ojos de la joven. Una tímida sonrisa apareció en aquel agraciado rostro que no tardó en cubrirse de un leve rubor, esto lo alentó a seguir, escribió unas pocas palabras más en la nota y volvió a mostrársela.

Su vista se paseaba de uno a otro peatón que pasaba junto al cristal intentando distraerse cuando se fijó en un chico en concreto. Era un muchacho realmente atractivo y con un toque particular, su pelo era extremadamente llamativo.

El joven se detuvo frente al cristal y la observó con descaro. Por algún extraño motivo le gustó que él la contemplase y Jacob, la cena y todo lo que hasta hace un momento la había irritado, ahora desapareció de su alrededor para dejarla sola junto al extraño de la ventana.

El chico de pelo revuelto rebuscó en los bolsillos de su cazadora negra de cuero y sacó un papel y un bolígrafo, se dio la vuelta y se puso a escribir algo apoyado contra el capó de uno de los coches aparcados. Al darse la vuelta se acercó al cristal y sujetó el papel contra este.

"_¿Estas en apuros, preciosa? Si quieres me ofrezco para recatarte"_

Su caligrafía era estilizada y limpia aún tratándose de un hombre. El mensaje la hizo sonreír y sintió como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, seguro que se había sonrojado. Puede que tratándose de otra persona aquello la hubiese molestado pero aquel chico… De nuevo volvió a escribir y se lo mostró.

"_Este es mi número, si alguna vez necesitas a un príncipe que te salve del aburrimiento no dudes en llamar"_

Bella aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza como signo de resignación. Aquel extraño se veía dulce, agradable e interesante, de verdad le hubiese gustado conocerle pero no era ni el lugar ni la ocasión adecuada.

Un sonido estridente la hizo despertar de su momentánea ensoñación, rápidamente otro pitido se agregó por encima del primero. Los busca de Jacob y Leah había comenzado a sonar. Ella sabía lo que aquel infernal sonido representaba, adiós a su cena romántica, adiós al teatro, adiós a su noche de amor y lujuria; al menos tenían la suerte de haber terminado de cenar.

-Cariño, tengo que irme, me necesitan en la central- dijo Jacob tras mirar la pantalla del pequeño aparato. Cuando uno de los camareros pasó cerca le pidió la cuenta

-Jake… era nuestra noche- se quejó Bella. Sabía que no le serviría de nada pero quería hacerle saber lo frustrada que estaba

-Lo sé preciosa, pero me necesitan, sabes que es importante- rebatió mientras sacaba de su cartera dinero suficiente para pagar la cena y que quedase una sustanciosa propina- Aquí te dejo las entradas para el teatro, seguro que Alice estará encantada de acompañarte, diviértete- dicho esto se levantó de la silla, depositó un suave beso en su frente y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Claro, seguro que lo haré- murmuró Bella con sarcasmo, él no llegó a escucharla

-¿Te vienes Leah?- preguntó Black

La llave estaba echada, la casa vacía. Bella se descalzó y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. En la puerta del frigorífico Bella vio un post-it con unas grandes y perfectas letras cuyas i en lugar de puntos poseían corazones. Inequívocamente se trataba de Alice.

" _He conseguido una cita de última hora, puede que sea el amor de mi vida. Espero que tu cita haya sido todo un éxito. Te quiere: Alice"_

"El amor de su vida", cada nueva cita que Alice tenía recibía ese nombre. La pequeña diablilla conseguía ahuyentar a los pobres insensatos que intentaban obtener tan solo una noche de sexo despreocupado y que resultaban no ser su "gran amor".

A Bella no le apetecía ir al teatro sola. Se desvistió, se lavó la cara y tras ponerse unas mallas de deporte y una ancha sudadera de la universidad de Washington, se calzó sus deportivas para salir rumbo al cine.

Una comedía romántica y un bote de palomitas después, volvió a casa. Otra noche sola. Hacía menos de cuarenta y ocho horas que había vuelto y ya estaba sola de nuevo. No podía recriminarles nada a Alice o a Jacob pero aún así se sintió desolada. Su modo de vida no era fácil, no tanto como la gente imaginaba.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La gran mayoría de los datos históricos y las localizaciones son reales, yo solo desarrollo la trama que un duende me sopló al oido xD**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

· Soy gran creyente en la suerte, y he descubierto que mientras más duro trabajo, más suerte tengo. Stephen Leacock_(1869-1944) Escritor canadiense_

Un largo fin de semana había pasado y el organismo de Bella aún seguía intentando adaptarse al "jet lag". Tras la desastrosa velada del sábado se había acostado a dormir y despertaba justo ahora, a falta de veinte minutos para ir a trabajar.

En los dos meses que había pasado en Egipto casi había olvidado como sonaba su despertador, por lo que cuando una suave melodía flotó hasta sus oídos creyó que forma parte de su sueño. Media hora después esa melodía, cuyo volumen iba en aumento era acompañada por los sonidos de platos y cacharros de cocina chocando entre si. Sin abrir sus ojos, aún legañosos, extendió el brazo de forma perezosa y apagó el reloj sin ni siquiera mirar la hora. Fue hasta el baño y se metió en la ducha.

Lista para la vuelta a sus clases en la universidad se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café.

-¿Bella? ¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó Alice dándose la vuelta para enfrentarla

-Alice, ¿de pequeña te golpeaste la cabeza demasiadas veces con el sonajero? Te recuerdo que vivo aquí- Respondió la castaña rodando los ojos

-Me refería a ¿que haces AÚN aquí?- La pequeña bailarina reformuló la pregunta enfatizando la partícula temporal

-¿Que quieres…?- La pregunta de Bella quedó inconclusa cuando alzó la mirada hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared junto al refrigerador- ¡Mierda!

Bella blasfemaba mientras rápidamente recogía su maletín, las llaves de su coche y salía disparada por la puerta rumbo a su trabajo.

-Adiós Alice, nos veremos luego- Gritó desde el pasillo mientras se apresuraba a bajar las escaleras del pequeño apartamento

-Adiós "Cabecita Loca Swan"- cantó su amiga mientras cerraba la puerta que Bella con las prisas se había dejado abierta.

La profesora Swan pisó el acelerador hasta que creyó que su pie atravesaría la carrocería del coche y terminaría con un agujero en los bajos. El trayecto, que en circunstancias normales estaba alrededor de los quince minutos no duró ni tres. Llegaba justo a tiempo para la reunión que tenía a primera hora con el decano, solo esperaba no dormirse en mitad de su encuentro por la falta de cafeína en sangre.

La reunión fue un éxito. La exposición de sus ideas fue magistral, aunque no había podido preparar sus argumentos durante su pésimo fin de semana, tubo suerte de haber empleado bien las horas que duró su viaje en avión. Gracias a todo ello consiguió convencer al decano de la necesidad de un aumento del presupuesto para el departamento de arqueología e historia antigua, con ello lo tendría mucho más fácil para la subasta a la que debía asistir en un par de semanas.

Al salir de aquel gran despacho estaba agotada, aún sentía como el sueño se resistía a abandonarla y sus tripas gruñían, tenía tanta hambre que mataría por algo que llevarse a la boca y desayunar, tal vez un croassant… Retiró un poco la manga de la chaqueta de su traje y miró la hora, disponía aún de cinco minutos antes de tener que comenzar sus clases. Ni siquiera tubo que pararse a pensar que hacer, se encaminó rápidamente hacía la cafetería, dispuesta a hincar el diente sobre algo dulce que apaciguara la bestia que parecía habitar y gruñir en su estomago.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿Que le sirvo?- preguntó el joven camarero desde detrás de la barra, observándola con una gran sonrisa

-Quisiera… un café con leche y…- Bella observó la pequeña vitrina donde se exponía el genero. Lástima, se habían terminado esos pequeños croissants recubiertos de almíbar que tanto le gustaban- un panecillo de leche con mermelada de frambuesa, por favor.

-Un café con leche por favor- escuchó Bella a su lado.

Se había despertado tres horas antes de lo que tenía pensado, intentó darse una buena ducha para matar el tiempo, puesto que no podía volverse a dormir, pero el agua salía helada, tan helada que se sentía como si miles de agujas se insertasen en su cuerpo. Se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de desayuno, tal vez un poco de café… Imposible, su compañero de piso se lo había terminado. Abrió la nevera y encontró un cartón de leche, dio un sorbo directamente desde el paquete y se arrepintió al instante, estaba agria, escupió en el fregadero.

-Me cago en la…- se quejó

Recogió unos bolígrafos y una carpeta con folios y los metió en su bolsa. Tomó las llaves del coche que había alquilado a su llegada, un fantástico Volvo s 60 plateado y se dirigió a la universidad, tal vez tendría más suerte con el desayuno en la cantina de la facultad.

-Aquí tiene- dijo el camarero unos minutos después de haber hecho su pedido

Alargó el brazo para tomar la taza de losa donde humeaba el café y en su intento rozó una mano extremadamente suave que tenía las mismas intenciones que él. Levantó la vista del periódico que había cogido de encima de una de las mesas de la cafetería, y que en ese momento leía. Frente a él se hallaba la chica de hacía un par de noches, aquella que se hallaba aburrida detrás de la ventana del restaurante chino.

-Bon giorno, bella.- saludó alegre el muchacho mientras la escrutaba con la mirada

-Buenos días- respondió educadamente Bella mientras sentía como el sonrojo ascendía a su rostro a causa del cumplido

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue aquel pelo revuelto de un llamativo y a la vez curioso color cobre. La luz blanquecina de los fluorescentes les otorgaba a algunos mechones ciertos brillos llameantes. Bella contempló por unos segundos aquellos cabellos, parecían tremendamente suaves. La mirada de la joven profesora siguió bajando, pasando por una perfecta frente, unas cejas finas de aquel mismo tono broncíneo y por fin los ojos, ¡que ojos!.

Aquel chico de alrededor de unos 25 años, poseía unos profundos ojos verdes, de ese color que solo tiene la hierva en días de lluvia, tan atrayentes como imanes y con tantas cosas que decir… Sus pómulos marcados, como cincelados sobre mármol por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel . Los ojos de la chica se detuvieron sobre aquellos carnosos labios sonrosados que enmarcaban una perfecta y brillante sonrisa, repentinamente sintió la pulsión de acariciarlos con su lengua para comprobar si eran tan tibios y suaves como los imaginaba.

Su cuerpo, con aquella piel dorada por el ligero bronceado mediterráneo sería la envidia de Adonis. Mentalmente divagó un poco acerca de como se sentirían aquellas manos, grandes, fuertes, masculinas pero a la vez suaves y cálidas sobre su piel. No sabía que le ocurría puesto que nunca había pensado de ese modo con ningún hombre, ella tenía a Jake.

La ropa que vestía no hacía más que hacerlo ver más apetecible. Los vaqueros oscuros caídos remarcaban su perfecto trasero, la camiseta negra se ceñía a su cuerpo, marcando cada uno de los perfilados músculos de su pecho y la cazadora de cuero, las botas y los pequeños desgarros del pantalón le conferían un aire misterioso y de "chico malo" de lo más atractivo.

Aquel perfecto conjunto terminaba, por si era poco en una voz dulce pero a la vez masculina, profunda, aterciopelada que envolvía a la chica como un abrazo con aquel sensual acento italiano. Lo reconoció como el desconocido del restaurante.

-Coge tu el café, creo que yo puedo esperar- dijo amablemente el chico- me llamo Edward Masen

-Gracias. Bella Swan- respondió ella tendiéndole la mano para que la estrechase, sin embargo él se la llevó hasta los labios y depositó un suave beso sobre su dorso

-È un piacere Isabella- Respondió el clavando su mirada directamente en los pozos avellana de ella, dejándola aturdida por unos segundos y haciendo que algo en la parte baja de su cuerpo se prendiese

Cuando por fin fue consciente de todo lo que la envolvía miró la hora en su reloj, de nuevo llegaba tarde. Tomó rápidamente la taza y se la llevó a los labios apurando el café en un par de tragos, cogió él panecillo y lo sujetó con los dientes mientras intentaba buscar en su maletín la cartera para pagar y marcharse en dirección a su aula.

Edward advirtió su cambio de actitud y la rapidez de sus movimientos, Bella llegaba tarde así que como todo un caballero se hizo cargo de la situación.

-Andare preciosa, yo me encargo- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Espero verte pronto de nuevo, tendré que agradecerte esto- dijo volteando desde la puerta de la cafetería con una sonrisa

-Ciao Isabella- se despidió él con una sonrisa

Corrió hasta el ascensor más cercano y pulsó el botón. Ella era una de las personas más meticulosas del plantea, odiaba retrasarse. Nerviosamente tamborileó con las uñas sobre el metal de la puerta del ascensor.

-Buenos días, en nuestra última clase hablábamos acerca de las Guerras Médicas- la profesora Swan dejó su maletín sobre la mesa mientras acababa de engullir el ultimo bocado de su desayuno, con las carreras casi se ahoga con él- es el nombre con que se conoce el enfrentamiento entre el Imperio persa y algunas de las ciudades-estado griegas, durante el siglo V a. C. El adjetivo «médicas» se debe a que los griegos usaban los términos «medo» y «persa» como sinónimos, a pesar de que Media (Oriente Medio) era en realidad una región contigua a Persia sometida a su imperio

-Profesora Swan,- al final de la clase un par de alumnos se acercaron a Bella para resolver algunas de sus dudas- ¿podría repetirme lo que es la Pentecontecia?

-Claro que si. Es el período de la historia de Grecia desde la derrota de los persas en la segunda guerra médica en Platea, al inicio de la Guerra del Peloponeso

-Gracias profesora Swan- el día parecía haberse arreglado un poco desde su encuentro con Edward Masen.

Extrañamente hacía apenas unas horas que lo había conocido pero ya lo echaba de menos, esos ojos verdosos, esos labios tentadores, ese cuerpo de infarto… Deseaba volver a verlo, aquel chico que en su primer encuentro la había hecho sonreír y ahora con un simple beso en la mano había logrado que su centro se humedeciese, tal vez se debía a la falta de sexo pero había que reconocer que era un hombre realmente atractivo.

-Buenos días profesora Swan- saludó Jessica, la secretaría de Bella cuando la vio llegar a su despacho

-Buenos días Jessica, ¿ha llegado ya Mike?- le incomodaba tener que compartir la misma habitación que él después de lo sucedido pero, debía aclarar la situación con él, no quería más malentendidos.

-Aún no ha llegado, de hecho… no se nada de él, he estado llamándole porque, Bella, tu ya sabes que me gusta y…- como siempre, el grandísimo defecto que tenía Jessica era que hablaba hasta por los codos y era un poco… demasiado… cotilla- pero no se porque no quiere saber nada de mi. No coge su teléfono y no lo entiendo porque de verdad que yo…

-Jessica, por favor, podrías decirle cuando llegue que lo estoy esperando, tengo que revisar algunos documentos en el archivo- la cortó Bella, si la dejaba era capaz de contarle su vida entera.

-De acuerdo profesora.

Bella pasó la mañana entera esperando pero su ayudante no se presentó. Dos días más pasó esperando a Mike pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, no respondía a las llamadas, nadie sabía nada de él… hasta que ese viernes llegó por fin un fax suyo.

-No me lo puedo creer Alice, ¿como puede tener la desfachatez? No he sabido nada de él desde que llegamos del viaje. Esto no es un juego de niños, esto es un trabajo, es algo serio y necesito a una persona responsable, no a un crio. Y ahora simplemente me manda esto- Bella paseaba arriba y abajo de su despacho, sacudiendo el fax en la mano mientras, indignada, hablaba por teléfono con Alice- Otros matarían por este trabajo, es una oportunidad y él la desaprovecha

-Bueno cariño, tranquila, él se lo pierde. Seguro que puedes encontrar a otra persona más cualificada. Yo tengo una amiga que…

-Alice, no empieces con tus amigas, la última amiga tuya que me presentaste… Además me molesta porque era bueno en esto, tenía aptitudes y lo está echando por la borda. Dimite y ya está, sin más explicación y encima dejándome en la estacada.

-Bells, no pretenderías que después de lo que pasó aún te diese las gracias ¿no?

-Lo sé Alice, pero debería saber separar trabajo y vida personal, es más, nunca debería haber intentado pasar la línea- unos golpes en la puerta reclamaban la atención de Bella- Pequeña, te tengo que dejar, hablamos más tarde.

-Ok. Hasta luego, y no te ofusques o te saldrán canas- rió Alice

-Adelante- dijo Bella sentándose detrás de su magnifico escritorio y asomando entre montones de documentos que lo cubrían

-Profesora Swan, el profesor Cullen ha venido a verla ¿Le hago pasar?

-Por supuesto Jessica

-Hola Bella, espero no haberte interrumpido- saludó Carlisle Cullen

-Oh no, tranquilo Carlisle, solo revisaba papeleo. Pero dime, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- dijo Bella organizando los papeles de encima de su escritorio.

-Pues la verdad es que venía a recordarte que se espera tu asistencia en la próxima subasta en Seattle. ¿Acudirás con tu becario? ¿Como se llama…?

-Mike, se llamaba Mike Newton. Seguramente tendré que acudir con Jake, mi ayudante ha renunciado, acaba de llegarme un fax suyo- su tonó de voz sonó aburrido y falta de interés alguno

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo ocurrido en Egipto?- preguntó sonriente Carlisle con una tierna preocupación paternal

-¿Que? ¿Como sabes lo de Egipto? ¿Que es exactamente lo que sabes?- Bella no pudo evitar levantarse de la silla por la sorpresa, como si estuviese sentada sobre un alfiler

-Bueno, las malas lenguas dicen que Newton se pasó con la bebida y tuviste que llevarlo a rastras hasta su habitación. Tal vez la humillación… De todas formas no creo que sea muy apropiada la forma de su renuncia- La humillación, claro, pensó Bella. Carlisle no sabía cuan erradas y a la vez certeras eran sus palabras.

-Mejor olvidémonos del tema. ¿Necesitabas algo más?

-Pues en realidad si. Venía a traerte estos documentos sobre subvenciones para el departamento y a advertirte de que vamos a realizar la prueba de datación por radiocarbono de la tablilla que encontrasteis.

-Gracias Cullen, en breves momentos voy.- respondió Bella alisándose las arrugas imaginarias de su falda gris

-No tardes, no queremos realizar la prueba sin tu presencia- y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta en dirección al laboratorio de arqueología, seguido minutos después por Isabella

-No puede ser, esto significa…- la profesora Swan no salía de su asombro

-Exacto Isabella, estamos ante uno de los hallazgos arqueológicos más importantes de la década, seguramente incluso del siglo-Carlisle no podía creer lo que mostraban los resultados de las pruebas

El análisis de los isótopos de carbono 14, realizados a la tablilla y a algunos hallazgos menores mostraba dataciones que ambos expertos creían imposibles. Según las pruebas, la tablilla con el enuma elish databa del siglo XIII a.C del 1200 aproximadamente, datación aproximada del poema original. Nunca antes se había encontrado el original de tal poema que se conocía únicamente por aparecer en otros textos antiguos, en las ruinas de la biblioteca de Asurbanipal en Nínive se había hallado una copia bastante posterior.

La biblioteca de Alejandría databa del siglo III a.C y los pocos textos que se habían recuperado eran como muy tempranos del siglo V a.C, de ahí su importancia.

-Además, profesor…- Tyler, el encargado del laboratorio le acercó a Carlisle unos fragmentos de barro con sumo cuidado- estos fragmentos parecen presentar la misma escritura y datan del mismo siglo, creo que continuarían los versos anteriores pero en el laboratorio nadie hemos logrado traducirlos.

-¿Podría verlos?- Bella era la experta del departamento en esta escritura cuneiforme por lo que tal vez podría descifrarlo al igual que había hecho con el resto de versos

-Claro Isabella- Carlisle Cullen le tendió las piezas que sujetaba entre sus manos

-Carlisle observa bien estas grafías…- los dedos de Swan se deslizaron poco a poco sobre los relieves- ¿no crees que son diferentes de las anteriores? Estas son más alargadas. Creo que esta parte es posterior, está realizado sobre la misma base pero estos últimos versos son más tardíos: la caligrafía es diferente, el carácter de los versos es distinto…

-¿Crees que se te resistirá mucho esa traducción?

-Lo que creo es que no sabes con quien hablas. "_Una ciudad destacó entre todas por la devoción que sus habitantes profesaron hacia Marduck y el gran dios les correspondió. Su gran puerta fue bendecida por él y hasta el final se mantendrá intacta, solo con el fin de los tiempos y el resurgir de Bel su gran verdad se revelará como un brillante filo".- Su ceño fruncido, claramente concentrada en su tarea y sus manos paseando por su cabello_

-Vaya Bella, realmente eres un genio. Pero todo esto cada vez me resulta más confuso ¿Una ciudad que destacará?¿Resurgir de Bel? ¿Un filo?

-Yo entiendo lo mismo que tu, aunque estoy completamente segura de que la traducción es correcta.

-De todas formas habrá que seguir con los análisis para esclarecer las circunstancias. De momento será mejor no revelar nada a nadie externo a la excavación, puede que estemos equivocados con los resultados y en ese caso, podríamos convertirnos en el hazmerreír de la sociedad académica. Nuestra institución perdería toda la credibilidad…

-No hay de que preocuparse Carlisle, al menos no por mi parte. Se lo que podemos perder y es demasiado como para arriesgarnos.- Bella echó un vistazo a su reloj- Ahora debo irme profesor, tengo una nueva clase en media hora y antes me gustaría revisar los papeles que me has traído al despacho.

-Claro Isabella, por cierto… quería invitaros a ti y a Jacob a cenar a casa esta noche, necesito de tus conocimientos sobre la cultura antigua para cierto ensayo en el que estoy inmerso- dijo el atractivo profesor con una cálida sonrisa

-Allí estaremos Carlisle- Tras esto el rubio se acercó a la chica y depositó un paternal beso en su frente

***

Primer paso completado, el acercamiento había sido todo un éxito. Desde el momento en el que la había visto había deseado hablar con ella, también quitarle la ropa, acariciar su piel y retozar toda la noche con ella, pero sobretodo intercambiar algunas palabras y saber si era tan interesante como parecía. De cerca se veía aún más atractiva pero no debía olvidar sus objetivos, tenía que aprovechar bien el tiempo.

***

-Señor, ha llegado su invitado- Un hombre negro, fornido y de alrededor de unos cuarenta años entró en la estancia

La luz de una pequeña lamparilla de mesa iluminaba el rostro de aquel desconocido. Un hombre de unos 30 años se encontraba sentado cómodamente revisando algunos documentos. Su pelo corto y rubio resplandecía en el frente por la incidencia de la luz amarillenta, al igual que sus ojos, aunque por un motivo diferente. Acababa de fijarse una nueva meta y la agitación del inicio de una aventura lo embargaba.

A pesar de la emoción que transmitían, aquellos ojos verdes azulados seguían siendo fríos y duros, crudos como la vida misma. Una frente despejada y bastante ancha precedía a aquellos inquietantes orbes sesgados con cejas tupidas y pestañas cortas. La nariz de aquel atractivo pero glacial hombre era redondeada y pequeña, su boca poseía el labio superior más fino que el inferior y su mandíbula, aunque cuadrada, era suavizada por un mentón redondeado.

Su cuerpo, atlético y trabajado de 1'93, estaba enfundado en un caro traje de Gucci negro, perfectamente complementado con una camisa blanca y los correspondientes zapatos negros.

La estancia reflejaba, al igual que la ropa, los caros gustos del desconocido. Una gran biblioteca privada con paredes de madera y suelo de parqué. Centenares de estanterías repletas tanto de libros como de documentos históricos, obtenidos de formas poco lícitas, ocupaban gran parte de la estancia.

En otra de las esquinas, en donde se hallaba nuestro sujeto, había un gran escritorio de roble fácilmente datable del s. XVIII acompañado de su correspondiente silla tapizada de color burdeos. Las patas del mueble estaban talladas y lucían delicada filigrana, al igual que el tirador de su pequeño cajón. La superficie estaba cubierta por papeleo con datos económicos y solo una pequeña lamparilla de sobremesa de metal dorado, con pantalla de vidrio verde, iluminaba esta zona de la sala. La estancia quedaba, por tanto, en penumbra puesto que solo la luz del crepúsculo incidía sobre los grandes ventanales, desluciendo en este momento los maravillosos cuadros y alfombras que adornaban ciertas partes de la habitación.

-Hazle pasar- dijo el rubio con gesto cansado

Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron, dejando pasar a un joven, bastante nervioso y seriamente acobardado por lo imponente de la situación.

-Puedes retirarte Sean- despidió el rubio al gorila que custodiaba la puerta

-Hola señor- saludó cortésmente el joven

-Hola. Vamos a establecer en esta reunión algunas de nuestras normas- comenzó de forma implacable el adinerado señor- Nada de nombres, tan solo me conocerás como Odín y te referirás a mi como señor, ¿Queda claro?

-Como el agua señor

-Odio los fallos y las equivocaciones, casi tanto como que me hagan perder el tiempo, así que por el bien de tu integridad evitarás esas cosas. Cuando vengas a verme será únicamente porque has realizado tu trabajo con éxito o porque tienes nueva información que puede interesarme ¿Capicci?

-Por supuesto

-Si me eres realmente de utilidad recibirás una buena remuneración, por eso no debes preocuparte. Ahora, después de haber aclarado estos puntos creo que tienes cierta información para mi

-Así es señor. Me he tomado la molestia de traerle unas fotografías de algunos de los objetos para ilustrarle mejor mi relato

-Eficiente, me gustas chaval, sigue así.

***

Bella llegó a su despacho y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su silla. Había sido un día largo y estaba agotada, solo deseaba llegar a casa y poder descansar su cuerpo molido junto al de su novio. Estaba recogiendo las cosas cuando recordó que aquello debería aplazarse por unas horas, aquella noche había quedado en ir a cenar a casa del profesor Cullen. Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó el numero de Jacob, el aparato sonó y sonó pero no hubo respuesta. Decidió intentarlo más tarde, de momento subió a su coche y se apuró en llegar a casa.

Volvió a llamar al llegar a su edificio, también antes de entrar a darse una buena ducha caliente, después de ella, una vez estuvo vestida… pero la respuesta siempre fue la misma "el teléfono marcado se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura en estos momentos…" En estos momentos, ella odiaba la tecnología y un gran impulso de lanzar el teléfono contra el suelo se apoderó de ella.

Puesto que aún tenía un poco de tiempo antes de la hora acordada con Cullen, depositó sus esperanzas en un sms al teléfono de Jacob y se entretuvo charlando con Alice.

-¿Que tal el día? ¿Mejoró después de que te deshiciste de tu becario?- Intentó picarla Alice

-No mejoró, fue terriblemente estresante. Creí que moriría de aburrimiento frente a una montaña de papeleo burocrático y la cosa mejoró cuando el teléfono de Jake se puso en mi contra

-Vaya, lo siento- dijo Alice pareciendo apenada

-¿porque? ¿Porque mi día ha sido horriblemente largo y aburrido?

-No, por esa vena emo que te ha invadido- dijo echándose a reír para seguidamente imitar la voz de Bella- "Miradme, soy Bella y soy muy desgraciada, nadie me quiere"

-Maldita duende, ven aquí.- Isabella comenzó a perseguir a la pequeña Alice por todo el apartamento, armada con una almohada- no te escaparás. Así que emo ¿no? Pues tu eres una kamikaze con ganas de morir- después de esto le atizó con el cojín

-¿Sabes que deberíamos comportarnos como adultas no?- preguntó la chica morena sentada en el suelo, con su pelo corto revuelto y comiendo parte de una tableta de chocolate

-Lo se, pero también he descubierto recientemente que no hacerlo es más divertido- después de esto la profesora, en las mismas condiciones que su amiga, y aún resollando por el esfuerzo le sacó la lengua en un gesto sumamente maduro

-¿Has tenido que estudiarlo, lo pone en algún estudio o algo por el estilo?

-Alice, cállate- sonrió Bella volviendo a pegarle a su compañera de juegos con el cojín que aún sujetaba. Miró la pantalla de su pequeño teléfono móvil de nuevo, nada. Jacob no había devuelto aún ninguna de sus llamadas- ¿Tienes hambre?

Más que una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Alice, Bella la obtuvo de parte de su estomago, un rugido digno del rey de la selva.

-Carlisle me había invitado a cenar en su casa con Jake pero veo que tendré que ir sola. ¿Te apetece venir? Sabes que te aprecia así que no creo que haya problema

-¿Estas de broma? Me muero de hambre, la nevera está tan vacía que de seguro hace eco… creo que aceptaré ir contigo

Las chicas, una vez en el apartamento tuvieron que subir los seis pisos de escaleras, el ascensor del inmueble se había roto.

-Bella, juro que me las pagarás. No me dijiste que para cenar había que primero deshidratarse subiendo escaleras

-No exageres Alice

-¿Que no exagere?- Alice de nuevo hizo alarde de su don para exagerar las cosas- creo que nunca en mi vida había hecho tanto ejercicio físico, además estoy transpirando

-¿Se puede saber porque dices que estas transpirando y no sudando como el resto de la gente normal?

-Yo no sudo, tengo bastante más calidad que eso- dijo con clara superioridad

-Ciao bellas- una aterciopelada voz surgió del rellano del quinto piso- Cosa fare due bellezze come vosotras por qui?- Alice inmediatamente se irguió, sacando pecho, se adecentó el pelo y alisó una serie de arrugas invisibles que se formaban en su falda

* * *

He desaparecido por mucho tiempo, sorry. Prometo que no volverá a pasar :) para compensaros os mandaré a cada una a un Edward explorador :)

Si os ha gustado por favor dadle al botoncito, ese tan mono y que os pone ojitos... sip, ese y dejad un review, seguro que mi Edward explorador os querrá mucho y auyentará a todos los Mike pulpoNewton de vuestra vida ;)

Gracias


	5. Capítulo 2 parte2

**Ya sabeis que crepusculo no me pertenece, yo... imagino que pasaría si...**

**Gracias por las alertas y reviews!**

* * *

-Ciao bellas- una aterciopelada voz surgió del rellano del quinto piso- Cosa fare due bellezze come vosotras por qui?- Alice inmediatamente se irguió, sacando pecho, se adecentó el pelo y alisó una serie de arrugas invisibles que se formaban en su falda

-Hola…Edward ¿verdad?- sabía de sobras el nombre que había estado pronunciando mentalmente todo el día y que tan bien sonaba, pero no quería parecer desesperada-, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí. Íbamos a casa de un buen amigo para una cena

-Hola, Edward- Saludó Alice desde detrás de Bella batiendo sus pestañas y haciéndose ver como una muñequita encantadora- soy Alice Brandon, soltera y amiga de Isabella- mientras indicaba su disponibilidad Alice le tendió su mano al despampanante italiano. Bella por su parte no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la "sutil" maniobra de su amiga

-Un gusto preciosa, yo soy Edward- dijo depositando un beso en la mano de Alice y clavando sus perfectos ojos verdes en los de la chica, haciendo que esta se ruborizase

-Ejem- por alguna extraña razón a Bella le molestaba el coqueteo de su amiga- que haces aquí Edward?

-Pues la verdad es que vivo aquí

-¿Como?

-Verás, hace apenas unas semanas que llegué desde Italia y alquilé este apartamento. ¿Que trae a dos hermosuras como vosotras por aquí?

-Venimos a cenar al apartamento de Carlisle Cullen

-En ese caso no os entretengo más, no me gustaría buscarte problemas con tu marido- tanteó el terreno el atractivo italiano

-Oh, no. Carlisle no es mi marido…

-¿Tu novio tal vez?

-No, no- dijo Bella sonriendo- El profesor Cullen solo es un gran amigo, es un poco mayor para mi- respondió Bella sonrojándose ligeramente- Él solo nos ha invitado a cenar

-El novio de Bella se llama Jacob Black, es policía ¿sabes?- añadió Alice, intentando barrer del mapa las expectativas de Edward para con Bella- De esos que llevan una pistola…pum- comentó la pixie por si quedaban dudas, y con sus manos formó una pistola que apuntó y disparó hacia "las partes masculinas" del joven. Edward se sintió decepcionado, alguien se le había adelantado, a su vez Bella estaba molesta con su amiga por meterse en sus asuntos, no buscaba nada con aquel chico pero le resultaba agradable su interés.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor…- comentó la castaña intentando romper el tenso silencio que se había apoderado del momento

-Que aproveche y que tengáis una bona noite- respondió el chico con una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida, fue capaz de escuchar como les había arrebatado el aliento a ambas chicas

Mientras terminaban de subir el último tramo de escaleras hasta el apartamento del profesor, Bella dio un codazo a su amiga en el costado a traición.

-Auch! ¿Se puede saber por que has hecho eso? ¿Que mosca te ha picado?- se quejó Alice

-No puedo creer que coqueteases con él de esa forma, es más, no puedo creer que me mandases al cuerno de forma tan sutil. Soy yo la que quiere saber que es lo que te pasa a ti

-Bella, ¿tu lo has visto? Es como una especie de dios, es un maldito Adonis, tremendamente sexy con ese pelo de anuncio de televisión y… por el amor de Dios, yo quiero saber si realmente ha descendido del cielo para llevarme a mi hasta allí. Tu tienes a Jacob, siempre lo has tenido, yo… mis citas siempre terminan en desastre y yo tengo necesidades. Está claro que se estaba creando ilusiones, yo solo le he puesto los pies sobre la tierra, alejándote a ti de problemas. No creí que te enfadases ¿Se puede saber porque te molesta tanto?- La morena soltó todo su discurso prácticamente sin parar a respirar, y conforme las palabras salían de su boca, la verdad iba golpeando a Bella en la cara como un apestoso pescado podrido. La verdad en ocasiones huele mal, como a caquita de bebe.-Lo que he hecho simplemente es, como dicen en mi pueblo "barrer hacia casa por si hay dinero".

-Tienes razón Alice lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, no se que me ha pasado. No se porque he reaccionado así, solo se que… me he sentido traicionada. Nunca hemos discutido por un hombre y menos ahora, como tu has dicho yo tengo a Jacob, que tontería.- intentó dejar pasar el tema

-No pasa nada cariño, de todas formas acabo de decidir que ya no me interesa tanto, solo por un acento sensual y unos ojos preciosos y un culo perfecto no me voy a rendir a sus pies- sonrió la morena- de todas formas si te molesta tanto no quiero tener nada que ver con él, prefiero tu amistad

La puerta del apartamento de Carlisle estaba abierta, y el hombre las esperaba en la puerta con una calida sonrisa.

-Esperaba a una pareja de jóvenes que resucitaran a este viejo muermo y en lugar de eso aparecen en mi puerta dos chicas guapas, creo que soy un hombre con suerte- bromeó mientras les daba dos besos a las chicas y las hacía pasar al interior del apartamento.

-¿Donde dices que está la momia?- rió Bella

-Yo te consideraba más un madurito interesante Carlisle- respondió Alice alzando las cejas de forma pícara- no eres viejo, solo experimentado. Eso las mujeres lo valoramos mucho

-¿Donde está Jacob? No es que me desagrades, Alice pero pensé que Bella vendría con él.

-Crisis, solo una palabra

-No es así, pequeña loca. Verás Carlisle, he estado todo el día intentando llamar a Jake pero no he conseguido localizarlo, supongo que estará muy liado, habrá tenido mucho lio hoy.-dijo resignada Bella

-Lo que yo te dije, crisis.

-Le he dejado varios mensajes, seguramente cuando acabe su turno se pase por aquí.

-Despierta Bella, te dejó sola el día que volviste de tu viaje después de meses sin verte, desde entonces apenas a pasado tiempo contigo y no es que fuese mucho mejor antes. ¿Acaso recuerdas la última vez que te tocó? Estoy perdiendo la costumbre de escuchar tus gemidos a través de la pared o vuestras ñoñerías cuando acabáis de hacer el amor- dijo aburrida, como si fuese algo evidente- no es que sea algo que me guste pero era ya costumbre

-Que cosas tienes Alice, deja de meterte con Bella- dijo Carlisle aún recuperándose de las carcajadas que habían provocado las ocurrencias de la pelicorta-Bella, todo irá bien. Hay épocas en las que las cosas son un poco más difíciles pero deja correr el tiempo y verás como todo río vuelve a su cauce. Sabes que te aprecio como a una hija y te apoyaré siempre que tengas problemas pero creo que realmente ahora no los tienes, si Jacob no ha estado todo lo pendiente de ti que debería habrá sido por buenas razones. Y ahora, ¿que tal si cenamos, señoritas?

La cena transcurrió amena entre algún que otro trago de vino y los comentarios agridulces de Alice. La compañía era agradable y en estos momentos, Swan prefería esta situación a encontrarse en casa tirada sobre su cama lamiendo sus heridas como un gato, pues aunque no lo reconociese los dardos de Alice la habían afectado más de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Solo era esto?- pregunto Isabella aún sosteniendo en su mano la hojarasca que Cullen le había pasado para que le echase un vistazo

-Si. He tenido algunos problemillas con ciertos pasajes de algunos de los textos

-No puedo creer que el profesor necesite ayuda de su pupila, Carlisle ya te vale- dejó caer Alice

-No podemos negar que Bella es más hábil que yo en esto. Hay momentos en los que los dinosaurios hemos de dejar sitio a las nuevas generaciones- rió el rubio- Me siento orgulloso de que cierta parte del merito es mío, al fin y al cabo si es tan buena es porque tubo un magnifico profesor-Alice se limitó a rodar los ojos

-Pues ya está, tus traducciones eran correc…- los ojos de la chica casi se salían de sus orbitas, su voz se fue apagando y su mandíbula se desencajó

-¿Bella?- Alice pasó su mano frente a los ojos de Bella esperando reacción

-¿Que ocurre Isabella?- preguntó Carlisle preocupado

-Creo que acabo de descubrir algo alucinante- Respondió Bella paseando su vista por las líneas escritas en el papel y después mirando a su profesor- ¿Y si si que hubiésemos tenido conocimiento de la espada que aparece en la tablilla de Alejandría antes de encontrarla roca?

-No te entiendo Isabella- en este momento tanto él como su amiga la miraban como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo en la frente, con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación

-Imagina que siempre hemos traducido mal, que realmente no tenemos un conocimiento del sumerio tan extenso como creíamos. Mira la palabra fuerza, ¿la ves aquí?-dijo señalándole con un lápiz una palabra en medio del texto- Creo que esta palabra puede significar tanto fuerza como espada, intenta leer de nuevo eso sustituyendo la palabra- y dicho esto le tendió de nuevo los papeles a Carlisle

-No puede ser. No puedo creerlo.

-Créelo, durante años se ha estado perdiendo el tiempo

Bella ya descansaba placidamente en su cama. Había sido un largo día y estaba agotada, por lo que en cuanto su cabeza se recostó sobre la almohada cayó rendida al mundo onírico. El oficial Black por su parte, hacía apenas unos minutos que había logrado escapar del trabajo y se había dirigido inmediatamente al apartamento de su novia para descansar entre sus brazos, aferrado a su pequeña y calida cintura. Llegó hasta la puerta del hogar, tomó la llave para emergencias de debajo del gnomo del macetero, penetró en la casa y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su chica.

Ella notó el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de otra persona e inmediatamente encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Jacob estaba a su lado, olía a tabaco. Su mente aún estaba espesa por el sueño, pos lo que su primer pensamiento fue hacía el mal camino.

-Estabas demasiado ocupado para responder al móvil o venir a cenar conmigo pero no para terminar en un bar- dijo con voz dura y fría

-¿Que estas diciendo, amor? Venga vamos a dormir-intentó aplacarla él

-Digo que he pasado el día llamándote, he dejado mil mensajes en tu contestador… no me has devuelto ninguna de las llamadas

-Cariño me dejé el teléfono en la oficina, realmente no ha sido un buen día- intentó defenderse él

-¿Y no podías llamarme cuando lo recogiste y viste los mensajes?- siguió Bella

-Amor, está apagado, no me quedaba batería. Vamos, ¿a que viene todo esto?- preguntó Jacob confundido

-Viene a que últimamente parece que soy lo ultimo en tu lista de prioridades, parece que después de perder el tiempo en cualquier garito de mala muerte, apestas a tabaco.

-Vamos Bella, eso… Leah fuma, le dije que no lo hiciese dentro del patrulla mientras iba conmigo pero no me hizo ni caso. Sabes que nada de lo que estas diciendo es verdad, eres lo primero para mi

-Desde que volví no has tenido tiempo para mi y me siento abandonada, se que tu trabajo es absorbente pero trabajas para vivir, no vives para trabajar. Parece que únicamente soy alguien con quien pasar el tiempo cuando te aburres, soy como una especie de mascota.

-Mira Bella, es tarde y no quiero discutir. Nena, ¿porque no apagas la luz y mañana lo hablamos mejor? No soporto que te pongas así cuando vengo cansado- dijo apagando la luz y acostándose en la cama

-¿Sabes?- dijo encendiendo la luz de nuevo- como es tarde y no tienes ganas de discutir va a ser mejor que te vayas a tu casa Jacob, o al sofá, lo que prefieras. Yo no soporto cuando me cambias por el trabajo y encima me mientes. No soy tonta.

-¿De verdad me estas echando?- preguntó incrédulo Jacob

-Muy bien Watson, lo has captado

Jake no tardó ni dos minutos en volver a ponerse sus pantalones, coger su chaqueta y salir del apartamento, dando un portazo que interrumpió el profundo sueño de Alice. Bella dio media vuelta en la cama y acostada en posición fetal comenzó a llorar, odiaba discutir con Jake porque le quería demasiado. Una pequeña mano comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras aquella voz dulce y cantarina le susurraba al oído que todo estaría bien.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No hay nada de que hablar, definitivamente tu tenías razón, tenemos una crisis.

-En ocasiones yo también me equivoco, Bella- dijo Alice secando las lágrimas de su amiga- puede que a la luz del día las cosas oscuras se aclaren

-Entonces… ¿estas mejor hoy? ¿tienes las pilas recargadas?- preguntó Alice desde el otro lado de la línea

-Bueno, más o menos. En realidad sigo dándole vueltas en mi cabeza pero no puedo hacer nada, no pienso ir arrastrándome a sus pies. Ayer Jacob se comportó como un autentico idiota, pasándose mis necesidades por…-Bella se interrumpió al levantar la vista de su mesa y encontrar allí, de pie en su despacho a su novio- Alice hablamos más tarde. Besos.

Tras un primer momento de cabreo Jacob había pasado la noche sin pegar ojo, pensando en las palabras de Isabella, era verdad que últimamente apenas le había prestado atención. Su trabajo era lo único que existía para él, y era cierto que hacía una gran labor pero también era cierto que pasaba más horas con Leah, su compañera que con su chica. Al hacerla callar se había portado como un autentico hombre de las cavernas y realmente ella tenía motivos para recriminarle su actitud y echarlo de su casa.

-Bella, quería hablar contigo si no estas muy ocupada- sonaba apenado, su pelo estaba revuelto y unas ojeras amoratadas lo hacían ver cansado y algunos años mayor. Su incipiente barba tampoco hacía mucho por mejorar su aspecto

-Te escucho pero no prometo no salir huyendo si me llaman del trabajo- le echó ella en cara

-Lo siento Bella, lo siento muchísimo. Anoche tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste, debí llamarte. Es cierto que cuando salí del trabajo de camino a casa Leah y yo pasamos por un garito a tomar algo cuando debería haber estado contigo. Es verdad que el trabajo me secuestra y que apenas nos vemos pero prometo ponerle remedio. No quiero volver a discutir contigo. Cariño, te quiero y quiero que pasemos nuestro tiempo juntos disfrutando no peleando. De momento, me he cogido un día libre en el trabajo para poder acompañarte a ese evento que dijiste.-Bella estaba perpleja ante las palabras de Jacob, sabía que él odiaba aquel tipo de actos. Sabía que él era un cielo y que la amaba con todo su corazón pero su temperamento, en ocasiones, era un gran problema.

-¿Vas a acompañarme a la subasta?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa, a lo que el chico afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad? Anoche tal vez fui demasiado dura, no estaba en mi mejor momento

-No pasa nada, Cariño. ¿Porque no vamos a almorzar y así te recompenso?

-Sean- llamó aquel hombre rubio desde su despacho

La puerta de aquel despacho se abrió y el enorme empleado asomó para satisfacer las demandas de su jefe. Era el empleado de confianza, guardaespaldas, chico de los recados… un todo en uno, pero valía la pena por el cuantioso salario y por no ganarse la enemistad de aquel tipo, al fin y al cabo no sabría dedicarse a nada más.

-¿Me llamaba, señor?- preguntó

-Si. Adelante, pasa y siéntate- respondió el ojiazul señalándole una silla frente al escritorio

Sean se movió por la habitación hasta el lugar que le indicaban. Se sentó y esperó ansioso su siguiente encargo, tal vez romper algunos huesos, un buen susto, seguir a alguien…

-Saca tus mejores galas, vas a ir por mi a un evento social.

-Si, señor

-Y quiero una pieza concreta de todo el acto. No me importa nada, solo la quiero, así que móntatelo a tu estilo. Alguien te acompañará y yo te iré indicando mediante el móvil

Al hombre le extrañó que su jefe pusiese tanto interés en algo concreto, tenía dinero suficiente como para ir y comprarlo y tampoco entendía porque no iba el mismo a ese "evento" pero no sabía si era una buena idea preguntar. Con los años había aprendido que la ignorancia en su oficio era muchas veces la mejor amiga de un hombre, junto a una nueve milímetros.

-¿Puedo preguntar por que no va usted mismo señor?- se animó. Era algo insólito ver a un hombre de su envergadura y que se dedicaba a lo que él dudando entre hacer un simple comentario, intentando no ofender a alguien que a su lado podía parecer una mosca en una pared por miedo.

-No puedo. Hay cierta persona con quien no puedo encontrarme

-Déjame a mi, cariño- comentó Bella mientras se colgaba del cuello de su novio y colocaba bien la corbata de este

-Lo siento Bella, he estado peleándome con ella pero parece ser que me ha ganado. No tenía ni idea de que este tipo de actos era tan pomposo, siempre lo imaginé como una reunión de simpáticos viejecitos charlando sobre cosas de hace mucho tiempo y que no le importan a nadie- se burló Jacob. Él odiaba el mundo al que pertenecía pero al fin y al cabo formaba parte de ella y se lo debía por su comportamiento estos últimos días.

-Pues ya ves que te equivocas, no todos los profesores son viejecitos- Bella no encontró ninguna gracia al comentario de Black- Normalmente este tipo de eventos suelen ser algo más informal pero, ves a aquel hombre- dijo Swan señalando al hombre a quien se refería- es Eleazar Denali, ha venido a la ciudad a dar unas conferencias y se han organizado unos actos y fiestas de etiqueta en su honor

Isabella se movía en aquel ambiente como pez en el agua. Conversaciones intelectuales, personalidades de renombre, buena comida y buena música.

La recepción se había organizado en uno de los grandes salones de la "fundación para la preservación del patrimonio nacional". Una amplia sala con paredes de bello granito, estaba ahora a rebosar de eruditos en representación de alguna institución. Los suelos eran de un mármol blanco ribeteado con betas grisáceas y negras, tan pulido que los asistentes podían ver reflejado hasta el más mínimo detalle de su apariencia.

En las paredes se abrían a ambos lado grandes ventanales a través de los cuales se veían los cuidados jardines. El gran salón poseía una enorme chimenea antigua, cuyos adornos eran idénticos a los de las molduras de las dos grandes puertas de roble que daban acceso a la sala. Quemaban algunos troncos en aquel hogar, lo que junto al vino y champagne que los invitados ingerían daba un aire cálido y agradable al frío salón.

Cada pocos metros había una pequeña vitrina, donde se exponía alguno de los objetos de los diversos lotes que saldrían a subasta esa misma noche. En una de las esquinas del gran salón se había instalado una pequeña tarima donde un pequeño cuarteto tocaba Jazz en directo, este sonido se entremezclaba con las risas, el sonido del entrechocar de las copas y las conversaciones entre pequeños grupos de personas, la elegancia era patente en cada bocanada de oxigeno existente en aquel lugar.

Justo allí se paraba Jacob, esperando que la recepción terminase pronto, comenzase por fin la subasta y pudiese irse a dormir, con suerte aún podría ver en la televisión los últimos minutos del partido de béisbol que se emitía esa noche.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verla, señorita Swan

-Eleazar Denali- dijo bella sorprendida- pensaba que no me recordaría

-Como no recordar a la estudiante que más me sorprendió. Aún uso de ejemplo en mis clases su tratado sobre las figuras antropomorfas en el arte arcaico, esperaba ver tambien al viejo Carlisle pero me han dicho que no ha asistido ¿quien es tu acompañante, Swan?

-Denali, tendrá problemas si Carlisle se entera de que lo ha llamado viejo- sonrió la joven- Este es mi novio, el oficial de policía Jacob Black

-Chico con suerte por haber conseguido a una mujer así, amigo hasta que la conocí pensaba que solo existían en las revistas- bromeó el anciano profesor

-Suerte tendré si salgo pronto de aquí y no me convierto en una momia en el proceso- respondió Jacob aún distraído y sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de salir por su boca

La cara de Bella dibujó una mueca pero rápidamente recompuso su mascara, puso buena cara y siguió saludando a los conocidos que encontraba, ya hablaría eso detenidamente con Jacob, en privado.

Sentado en una de las sillas de la última fila estaba Sean, contemplando la subasta. Su gran complexión estaba enfundada en un traje de etiqueta adquirido para la ocasión y pagado por su jefe. Realmente debía de interesarle aquel objeto que lo había mandado a buscar si le había dado aquella cantidad tan alta de que disponer y además se había encargado de conseguirle un traje acorde a la ocasión, sin reparar en gastos.

Lo único que no le gustaba era el hecho de que su jefe lo mandase al lugar acompañado, él siempre trabajaba solo ¿Acaso el jefe ya no confiaba en él? ¿Creía que en su sueldo estaba incluido el hacer de canguro?

Largas piernas de un perfecto dorado bronceado avanzaban hacia el robusto hombre. El conjunto lo completaban unos muslos bien torneados, un redondeado y muy apetecible trasero, vientre plano y un pecho voluptuoso gracias a los quirófanos. Cualquiera de los hombres presentes, a excepción del profesor Vulturi que tenía otras preferencias, estaría encantado con la compañía de esta mujer con apariencia de modelo de lencería cara, todos a excepción de Sean.

La chica no solo poseía un cuerpo de impresión, también una preciosa melena rubia rojiza brillante, unos ojos claros y llamativos y unos rasgos afilados pero hermosos. Aquel exuberante conjunto iba enfundado en un traje de noche rojo anudado al cuello, con un profundo escote en la parte delantera y la espalda despejada, no había alma en la fiesta que no hubiese posado sus ojos sobre ella y comentado para bien o para mal. Con su sensual andar, balanceando sus caderas de forma incluso excesiva, consiguió detener el ritmo de la subasta por unos segundos. Rápidamente llegó hasta una silla vacía junto al guardaespaldas y se sentó, haciendo que todo volviese a la normalidad.

-Sean, por fin te encuentro, he pasado la noche buscándote- dijo colgándose del brazo del hombre

-Seguro Tanya, seguro que no buscabas a quien tirarte y sacarle los cuartos- soltó Sean cansado, como si no conociese suficiente a la amiguita de su jefe

-Me ofendes pensando así de mi- murmuró para no interrumpir de nuevo- Sabes que él me ha enviado aquí junto a ti por mis méritos. Además si llega a ser por ti no llegamos nunca, conduces como mi abuelita

-Querrás decir que te ha mandado aquí porque le has rogado bastante bien de rodillas, ¿crees que soy imbécil y no te conozco? ¿Cuantas horas pasaste arrodillada Tanya?- Sean se sentía tan infravalorado y rebajado al nivel de la rubia siliconada que sus palabras iban cargadas de veneno

-Yo que tu dejaría de lamer como un gatito mi orgullo de macho cabrío herido, y me centraría en el encargo. ¿Acaso quieres demostrarle que se ha equivocado al traerte a ti?- Tanya miró el caro anillo de diamantes que lucia en la mano derecha, regalo de su último marido en el lecho de muerte, era lo malo que tenía casarse con hombres mayores de 86 años.

-La próxima pieza a subastar forma parte del lote 069 y se trata de un plato de una extraña cerámica vidriada encontrado entre el ajuar funerario de una de las tumbas descubiertas cerca de la antigua mezquita de Santa Sofía en Turquía. Comenzaremos la puja en quince mil dólares - Anunció el encargado subido a la tarima y mostrando el objeto- ¿Quien está dispuesto a pagar esta cantidad?

-Eso es lo que hemos venido a buscar, asegúrate de hacerte con él. Bajo ningún concepto podemos volver sin ello- susurró Tanya al oído de Sean

-La próxima pieza a subastar forma parte del lote 069 y se trata de un plato de una extraña cerámica vidriada encontrado entre el ajuar funerario de una de las tumbas descubiertas cerca de la antigua mezquita de Santa Sofía en Turquía. Comenzaremos la puja en quince mil dólares - Anunció el encargado subido a la tarima y mostrando el objeto- ¿Quien está dispuesto a pagar esta cantidad?

-Debe estar de broma, eso es el equivalente a muchos meses de mi sueldo- le dijo Jacob a Bella

-Jake, estamos hablando de tesoros históricos, no tienen precio.

-Si lo tiene, al parecer ronda ya los dieciocho mil dólares- bromeó Black

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, además ten en cuenta que para las asociaciones que han acudido a esta subasta esa no es una cifra muy elevada y la recuperaran inmediatamente mediante la celebración de algún acto o con el precio de la entrada a sus instalaciones para ver las nuevas colecciones

Bella observó bien la pieza detenidamente. Era circular, de un intenso color azul vidriado, cosa que llamó excepcionalmente la atención de la chica. Las primeras arcillas de este tipo encontradas, eran de colores blanquecinos, para nada tan intensos como aquel aguamarina. La chica siguió mirando al margen de todo, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ella mientras las pujas por hacerse con aquel extraño objeto seguían. Le parecieron raros también, los dibujos que aparecían alrededor del plato.

Si había sido encontrado en las inmediaciones de Santa Sofía, en un ajuar funerario, debía lucir motivos pictóricos de la iglesia ortodoxa si trataba de la época de Justiniano o en todo caso islámicos, como por ejemplo escritura, motivos vegetales… pero pocos dibujos figurativos, si pertenecía a una época posterior. En lugar de eso allí luciendo erguidos se veían claramente ilustrados dragones, unos dragones que le recordaban irremediablemente a alguno que había visto con anterioridad, aunque le era imposible recordar donde, ¿tal vez en algún sueño?

-Hemos llegado a la cifra de veinte mil dólares. La señorita del precioso vestido rojo ofrece veinte mil por esta rarísima pieza.- El hombre de la tarima guiñó el ojo a la rubia de la que Jacob no había apartado la vista. Bella era bonita, de un modo natural pero aquella mujer hacía que le apeteciese saltarle encima- ¿Alguien ofrece más? ¿Tal vez veinte mil quinientos?

Sin siquiera pensar en nada más que en saciar su curiosidad Bella levantó su paleta para dar a entender al encargado que estaba interesada y que pagaría el precio requerido. Una verdadera lastima que la joven rubia y su moreno acompañante no estuviesen dispuestos a dejar ir el bocado.

En este momento comenzó una pugna entre ambas mujeres por conseguir aquel objeto. Una de ellas temía regresar sin aquello que había venido a buscar él era terrible cuando se enfadaba y no podría soportar volver a lucir un moretón en su hermoso rostro, la otra necesitaba tener más cerca aquel objeto, responder todas sus preguntas…

-Vaya, parece ser que este plato a despertado un interés especial. Veinticinco mil dolares damas y caballeros, veinticinco mil ofrece la señorita del vestido azul zafiro. ¿Están dispuestos a seguir? ¿Pueden ofrecer tal vez veinticinco mil doscientos?- tentó el hombre

-Bella, si alguien vuelve a pujar deberás parar, es mucho dinero- Jacob la miraba suplicante- Razona mujer

La rubia volteó de nuevo a mirar a su competidora, la mira fastidiada, con ojos amenazantes como si de un momento a otro fuesen a salirle esquirlas de hielo y a atravesar a Bella, pero era competitiva, no se dejaría vencer. Levantó de nuevo la paleta y por primera vez habló

-Ofrezco veinticinco mil quinientos- su voz era fría y altiva y tras ella se escuchó un coro de admiraciones por la cantidad de dinero que estaba dispuesta a desembolsar.

Para ese entonces casi todos los presentes habían caído en la cuenta de que debía de tratarse de alguna coleccionista privada, no la habían visto con anterioridad por estos círculos

-Bella por favor, para. No lo hagas- suplicó Jacob

-No es tu dinero Jacob, es el dinero de la universidad, de mi departamento. Esta pieza se lo merece, merece un estudio exhaustivo.- tras esto Bella se puso en pie y dio su ultima cifra.- Ofrezco veintiséis mil dólares

-Vaya, veintiséis mil dólares señoras y señores. Veintiséis mil a la una, a las dos…- todo el mundo miró a la rubia a ver si hacía una contraoferta en el último momento pero ella se limitó a cruzar los brazos bajo su pecho, realzando su busto. El encargado golpeó con una pequeña maza el atril detrás del cual se encontraba- tres, adjudicado a la señorita del vestido azul por veintiséis mil dólares

-Veo lo poco que importa para ti mi palabra, Isabella. Al menos ya podemos largarnos de este lugar

-Jacob, sabías a lo que veníamos y aún no podemos irnos, no hasta que acabe la subasta. Esto no es un juego para mi, tengo mis obligaciones y debo cumplirlas, al igual que tu me dejas sola para cumplir las tuyas- escupió, recriminándole algo que sabía que lo afectaría

-Estamos jodidos, ¿que vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Tanya asustada

-¿Que quieres que hagamos? Dijo cueste lo que cueste y por todos los medios. ¿Sabes que coche conduce esa mujer?- preguntó Sean trazando las líneas de acción a seguir

-¿Con quien crees que hablas? Un volvo C 30 negro precioso, aparcado a dos calles de aquí en una callejuela no muy transitada. Los he visto bajar del coche cuando nos acercábamos.

-Perfecto. Ve al coche y espérame en la salida de esa callejuela preparada para largarnos rápido, intenta no llamar mucho la atención.

-¿Por que siempre me pierdo la acción? - se quejó mientras ponía un puchero

-Tu misma has dicho que conduzco como tu abuela y tu con esos tacones dudo que puedas placar a alguien y correr- la cara de Tanya cambió en el instante, puso una sonrisa y dio algunas palmaditas como una niña que va a ir a Disneyland.- Te espero en el coche mi amor

-Como sea Tanya, lárgate

-Me llevaré el plato conmigo. El resto de objetos, ¿podrían llevarlo a la Universidad de Washington esta semana?- Preguntó Bella

-Pues claro señorita- respondió uno de los encargados una vez terminada la subasta.- Tome- dijo tendiéndole una bolsa de terciopelo morado acolchada donde se palpaba una circunferencia dura y de diámetro tan grande como la mano de un adulto.

-Ves, ya ha terminado todo, no ha sido tan malo después de todo. Ahora iremos a casa y te recompensaré con un buen baño, con espuma…- La pareja caminaba por la calle de camino al lugar donde habían aparcado el coche

-La verdad es que un buen baño no me iría mal. Mucha clase, pero esas sillas eran asesinas, no puedes imaginar el dolor de cuello que…

-Claro amor, no tiene nada que ver que te hayas quedado dormido con la cabeza colgando- Bella rodó los ojos

De pronto, alguien que caminaba unos pasos tras ellos se acercó demasiado. Bella se puso nerviosa al instante, algo no iba bien. El robusto hombre tomó la bolsita que bella sostenía en su mano y con un rápido tirón se la arrebató y comenzó a correr. Jacob se sorprendió, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Jake, el plato! ¡Me ha robado!- al instante Jacob comenzó a correr tras él

El hombre corría por la avenida, a estas horas, a pesar del tráfico automovilístico, no había prácticamente ningún peatón que pudiese impedirle el paso. Estaba a un par de calles de donde había quedado con su socia. Jacob se acercó peligrosamente, era más rápido que aquel hombre aunque él era más robusto. Mientras corría tras el ladrón, la adrenalina hacía que su cerebro también funcionase a la carrera sospesando todas sus posibilidades.

Se acercaban a una calle con apenas tráfico, si conseguía llegar allí sería muy fácil escapar de su perseguidor y tendría lo que había ido a buscar. Una vez en el coche nadie sería capaz de alcanzarlos, Tanya llevaba compitiendo en carreras callejeras desde los diecisiete años. Había en la acera una pila de sillas, pertenecientes a la terraza de un restaurante, las tiró al suelo con la esperanza de ganar tiempo, solo un poco más y estaría a salvo. No obtuvo el resultado esperado, el poli que le seguía logró esquivar el obstáculo.

Los pulmones dolían por el esfuerzo, sentía las piernas temblar, hoy no estaba preparado para aquello. Giraron una esquina y escuchó el murmullo de un motor a la espera, el ladrón tenía seguramente un cómplice, si llegaba a un coche se le escaparía, por Bella debía detenerlo.

Aprovechando la esquina tomó la curva por dentro y cuando estuvo más cerca del hombre aprovechó su peso y la inercia de su cuerpo corriendo para dar un salto y tirarse sobre el ladrón haciéndolo desestabilizarse y caer, era suyo.

La bolsita de terciopelo cayó al suelo, Jacob que creía al hombre aturdido por el golpe se levantó y tomó el saquito. Bella apareció en ese instante corriendo, con los tacones en las manos.

-¡Lo tienes!- sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de Jake

Un Audi A8 azul eléctrico apareció quemando rueda, el hombre que se hallaba tendido en el suelo aprovechó el desconcierto de la pareja para levantarse, y correr hacia el coche que abrió la puerta. El hombre desapareció en el interior. Había conseguido recuperar el plato pero no había visto la cara del hombre, se le había escapado y no tenía por donde comenzar a buscarlo.

* * *

Muajajaaj se va poniendo interesante... Un review??


End file.
